Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by OrLiIsMyLuVa
Summary: WOW its been a long time since i updated but the next to chapters are finally here!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Harry's little sister Elektra.  
  
Here is the story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in his bed when a loud bang came from downstairs.  
  
"ELEKTRA MARIE POTTER!" a woman yelled. Harry chuckled. His eleven-year-old sister Elektra was in trouble again with their mother, Lily. He remembered a time when his baby sister was so nice. That was the day she was born. After that she was a demon from Slytherin.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME. IT WAS HARRY!" Elektra exclaimed.  
  
"How if Harry is sleeping?" another voice asked. That was James, Harry's father, who he admired with all his heart.  
  
"He woke up really early and broke the china! I swear Dad!" Elektra yelled. Harry, who was still upstairs in his room, was cracking up. He went over to his fireplace and threw some stuff in.  
  
"Ron!" he yelled. Ron Weasley's head appeared a second later.  
  
"Sup?" he asked.  
  
"Elektra broke Mum's china and said I woke up really early and broke it!" Harry said. Ron started laughing. Harry then heard footsteps.  
  
"My parents are coming. I'll talk to you later." He said and cut the conversation. Harry threw himself on his bed and slammed his head into the wall.  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed. He grabbed a book, 'Quidditch through the Ages' to be exact and pretended to be reading it. His parents and Elektra came into his room.  
  
"Hey! Happy Birthday Harry!" James said.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetie." Lily said. They both grabbed their son into a hug. Harry smiled. He was very lucky to have his parents. The dark lord Voldemort had tried to kill them but he didn't succeed because Sirius Black, Lily and James best friend and Harry's godfather walked in and killed him before he could harm any of the Potters. Sirius would've been thrown into Azkaban, the wizard prison if it was any other person, but he saved three people's lives and killed the one the wizarding world feared most. Once they let go of Harry, James turned to the doorway towards his daughter.  
  
"Elektra, something you want to say to your brother?" he asked. She looked from her parents then to Harry. She nodded.  
  
"Happy Birthday, dear brother." She said with a forced smile. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie I made you some breakfast." Lily said, grabbing her son by the arm and steering him downstairs. James and Elektra followed. Sirius walked in the door once all the Potters had settled down to eat.  
  
"Good morning. Hey, Harry my main man, Happy Birthday. God 15 years old. It makes me feel old Prongs." He said. James nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks. Mum breakfast was delicious. But I must be going." Harry said.  
  
"Whoa! It's your birthday and you're not spending it with your parents and sister?" Sirius asked. James gave Sirius a look that told him to shut up.  
  
"Where are you going? No let me guess. Ron's. Am I right?" James said.  
  
"Dad, you are always right. I'll be back in an hour." Harry said, and with that he left.  
  
"Teenagers." Elektra said, with an eye roll.  
  
"You'll be one soon enough my dear." Sirius said, pointing at her with a fork. Right then a few owls flew in.  
  
"Hogwarts letters." Lily said.  
  
"And a letter from your parents. They are coming for a visit and they are bringing that whale of a nephew you have with them." James added, reading the letter. Sirius choked on the eggs Lily just handed him.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Dudley. Petunia's pride and joy. If she and that thing she calls a husband won't fill me in on their life, my parents will." Lily replied. While all of this was happening, Elektra was reading her letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"So our little Elektra got into Hogwarts. Oh how exciting!" Sirius squealed with delight. Elektra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh stop, we knew it was going to happen one day. After all, how old was she when she turned James hair neon green?" Lily said. Sirius laughed at that memory. Anyway, while the four of them were eating breakfast, Harry was at the Weasley Manor, right across the street from the Potter Manor. He didn't even get in the door, when Ginny, Ron's little sister, and Harry's girlfriend ran out and jumped in his arms. (A/N: I had to! They look so cute together. and besides it's like Lily and James all over again. If you get what I mean.)  
  
"Happy Birthday." She said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I've heard that, four times already, thanks." He said. Ginny giggled. They walked into the house. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter One: Diagon Alley  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron and Hermione, the boys best friend, yelled. Then, Charlie, one of the older Weasleys shot sparks out of his wand and made silly string come down around Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." Harry exclaimed. The five of them walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley family was. Harry got more birthday greetings and finally got to sit down. He had fun with the family and had to go home. He got in the house and saw Jen, Sirius' wife (A/N: who would've saw that coming?), sitting there with his parents, Elektra and Sirius at the table. Jen jumped up and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday honey." She said.  
  
"Thanks Jen." Harry replied. Harry opened his presents and then him; James and Sirius went out to the Potters' private Quidditch pitch in the 100-acre backyard. Jen, Lily, and Elektra sat and watched. Sirius played beater, and James and Harry both played Seeker and had a contest to see who could catch the snitch faster. Of course Sirius, taking his godson's side, kept hitting the bludger James' way, but that didn't stop him. Lily whipped up a scoreboard and it said this:  
  
JAMES: 5 4  
  
HARRY: 4 6  
  
(A/N: Those numbers were how many times each of them caught the snitch in a round.)  
  
They finally went in around 12 and Lily made a suggestion.  
  
"Why not we go to Diagon Alley now so we can get their school supplies out of the way." She said. James nodded. Soon they were in Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts.  
  
"Potter." James told the goblin. They got their money and went to Olivanders so Elektra could get her wand.  
  
"James and Lily Potter. Harry too." A voice said from the many walls of the shop. Mr. Olivander came out and gave a small smile. "Elektra Potter. You look like your mother." He said. Elektra whipped her head towards her mother. It was true they looked exactly alike with the fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Olivander pulled a box off a shelf.  
  
"Try this. Oak wood, 10 ½ inches, with a hair from a stag." He said. James held his arm. Harry saw his father and laughed under his breath. He had known for a while his father was an unregistered Animagus. He would and still has changed into a stag. That was Elektra's wand.  
  
"How ironic." Lily whispered to James as she linked her arm into his. He rolled his eyes. Once they got out of the store Elektra jumped on James back.  
  
"So Daddy, like my wand?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh yes. Most likely you're carrying me in there." He said, pointing to the box that held the wand. They all laughed.  
  
"Harry, can you take Elektra to get her robes?" Lily asked. Harry nodded. James let his daughter off his back and went with his wife. Wherever they were going.  
  
"C'mon darling sister." Harry said. They walked into Madam Malkin's and saw an unwelcoming sight.  
  
"Well, well, well its Potty." Someone said.  
  
"Well if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret." Harry replied. Malfoy gave a slight smile.  
  
"Who do we have here?" he asked. "Another Potty?" Elektra, who learned to defend herself by the time she was three, gritted her teeth together.  
  
"The name is Elektra. Elektra Potter." She said.  
  
"If you last name is Potter and your brother is Harry, then in my book your nickname is little Potty. So Potty, where is Weasel and the little Weasel?" Malfoy asked. Harry didn't get a chance to reply because there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, you're taking quite awhile and your mother got worried, she wanted me to check to see that you and Elektra were ok." A voice, that belonged to Sirius said. "Elektra go get your robes. And if it isn't the littlest Malfoy." He added.  
  
"Correction I am the littlest Malfoy." A voice said. A girl that looked exactly like Malfoy stepped out from behind Draco.  
  
"Tanya Malfoy, I am Draco's sister." The girl said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hope you get into Slytherin." He said. Tanya gave a smirk.  
  
"All Malfoys get into Slytherin. Not one Malfoy has ever gone to another house." She said. Elektra, who was listening to the kid speak, rolled her eyes. She hopped off the stand.  
  
"Finished. Sirius, Harry, come on." She said. They walked out of the shop and went to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black. And who is this new comer?" The owner said.  
  
"Elektra Potter. Harry's sister. I'm a first-year at Hogwarts in September." Elektra introduced herself.  
  
"Well it is good to see another Potter. What books do you guys need?" the owner asked. Elektra went first.  
  
"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)- Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory- Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration- Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi- Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions= Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection- Quentin Trimble" She read off of the list.  
  
"What about you Harry?" the owner asked as he got Elektra's books.  
  
"Just two new ones. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Five)  
  
Defensive Magical Theory- Wilbert Slinkhard." Harry replied. The owner got the books and they left. They went to a café and saw Lily and James sitting there.  
  
"MUM!" Elektra yelled. Lily looked up and saw her children running towards her. Sirius tagged behind, his arms full of bags. James started to crack up when he saw his best friend.  
  
"Shut up! Be happy I went to get them. Mr. Birthday Boy was about to pick a fight with Malfoy's little man." Sirius said. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry, what did I tell you about the Malfoys?" she asked.  
  
"They're up to no good! I didn't start though. He did!" Harry replied. Lily nodded. They got the rest of the school supplies and then went home. Elektra went with Sirius and Harry went out flying with Ginny. Lily and James sat on the couch just not doing anything. Lily put her head on James shoulder.  
  
"So quiet." She whispered. James nodded.  
  
"It is so peaceful. I don't remember the last time it was like this." He said.  
  
"Before Elektra." Lily replied. James shook his head.  
  
"There was still Harry. He would always cry until Sirius came over. We haven't had quiet since we got married. That was sixteen years ago. That is sad." He said. Lily sighed.  
  
"At least now they'll both be at Hogwarts and we'll have peace and quiet and time for ourselves." She said. James had to agree with her. 


	3. Platform 9 34 and the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two: Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express  
  
Days flew by and September 1st came, fast. On the morning the kids were supposed to go to school, Lily was frantic.  
  
"Harry, keep an eye on your sister!" she yelled.  
  
"MUM/ LILY!" Flew out of James, Harry, and Elektra's mouths.  
  
"Oh alright. Make sure she doesn't get hurt on those blasted broomsticks." Lily said.  
  
"Hey!" James and Harry exclaimed. Sirius walked through the door at that moment.  
  
"I guess right now would be a good time to tell you all." He said. James stared at his best friend, Lily wasn't even paying attention, Elektra ate some food, and Harry sat exactly like his father. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said. James was so busy staring at Sirius he got hit in the head with the owl that just came in the window, Harry dropped his wand, which he was polishing, Elektra choked on her orange juice, and Lily, who wasn't facing her family, grinned evilly.  
  
"Sirius, my best friend." She began, as she turned around. Sirius looked at James and said,  
  
"What is she getting at?" James shrugged and read some of the mail. Lily wrapped an arm around Sirius and led him to the table.  
  
"Watch Elektra, and make sure she doesn't get in trouble or hurt." She said loudly.  
  
"Lil, as much as I love you, I am not watching your daughter when I'll be preoccupied with teaching!" Sirius replied, grinning.  
  
"Ooh!" Lily screamed, whacking Sirius in the back of his head.  
  
"Lily calm down. Harry can watch her, won't he?" James said, throwing a glance at his only son.  
  
"Oh fine." Harry groaned. They got to the platform and met up with the Weasleys and Hermione. Ginny smiled when she saw Harry.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey. Who are you sit." Harry began, but Lily called him.  
  
"HARRY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Keep an eye on Elektra. Don't let her out of your sight, and what are these?" Lily began, holding up a bag of dungbombs. Harry looked at James who just smiled behind his wife's back.  
  
"Ask Elektra. And for don't let her out of your sight, I'm gonna have to if I go to class." Harry replied. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"ELEKTRA! COME HERE!" she yelled. Elektra walked over.  
  
"You rang?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Don't give me that tone young lady. I want to see Prongs everyday. (A/N: That is Elektra's owl. She is keen on her father) Understand?" Lily said.  
  
"Don't you live with him?" Elektra asked. At that James began to laugh.  
  
"The owl goofball." He said. Elektra nodded.  
  
"Alright. You'll see him everyday, that I can send him." She said. The whistle on the train blew, meaning it was time to leave.  
  
"We have to go Elektra." Harry said. She nodded. Lily grabbed both of them into a hug.  
  
"Oh I'm going to miss my babies." She cried.  
  
"MUM!" Harry and Elektra yelled.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you so much. Go say good-bye to your father." Lily said. The kids nodded and said good-bye to their father.  
  
"Harry, I packed a few extra things in your trunk. Don't use them unless you have to." James murmured. Harry laughed. The two kids got on the train and went to the very last compartment. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were already in there. The only one who would sit with them would be Neville Longbottom. Harry sat by Ginny and Elektra sat on the other side of her brother. Ron and Hermione sat across from them and then the trouble started. The door to the compartment slammed open and in came Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Tanya behind him.  
  
"So this is where they are." Draco sneered. Harry and Elektra exchanged a glance. Sirius was a few compartments up and knowing their mother, she would tell him to check up on them. He would probably stop by soon.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Weasel." Malfoy said. Tanya snickered.  
  
"Potty and little Potty, come with me." He said. Elektra and Harry didn't move.  
  
"Whatever you want you can get it right here." Harry snarled.  
  
"Fine, let's duel. Me and you, Tanya and baby Potty." Draco replied.  
  
"Expelliarimius!" Harry yelled. Draco's wand flew from his hand and into his own.  
  
"You'd think someone who has fought Voldemort, can't do a simple disarming spell. Elektra c'mon." he said.  
  
"Give me back my wand Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
"Nope, going to give it to a teacher." Harry said.  
  
"Idiot, no teachers are on the train." Malfoy hissed. Right then and there Sirius walked in and took Draco's wand from Harry.  
  
"No teachers huh?" he asked.  
  
"You're not a teacher." Malfoy replied. By then Elektra and Harry were cracking up.  
  
"Oh I am. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mr. Malfoy you can get your wand at school." Sirius said, giving the goofy grin everyone loves. The Malfoys' jaw dropped to floor. Tanya gave a squeak and with that the three Slytherins and Tanya left.  
  
"If he does it again turn him into a ferret again." Sirius said, turning to his godson. Elektra started cracking up again. They soon reached Hogwarts and Elektra had to go with the other first years to be sorted into houses. Elektra looked at her brother nervously, but he nodded. Although they bickered, they were the best of friends.  
  
A/N: WoW! I wish I could've seen the look on Malfoy's face when Sirius said he was the DADA teacher. Review pleaz! 


	4. The Sorting and the Boy

A/N: I don't think I mentioned this before but Jennifer Black n Tanya Malfoy are my own. I think you kinda figured it out though. Oh and ~*~*~ means the scene is in someone else's part. Thx for the reviews SiriusBabe, Darkdestiney, and BadgerBrave! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: The Sorting and The Boy  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table while Elektra went off to get sorted. Harry stared worriedly at the head table where, the first years were going to come out to and be sorted into their houses.  
  
"Harry, relax. She'll get into Gryffindor." Ginny said, grabbing his hand. Harry nodded and looked at the empty seat next to him. Hopefully it would contain his baby sister soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elektra stood nervously at all the kids around her. While on the Hogwarts Express she made one friend. Her name was Catelyn Bedford.  
  
"Earth to Elektra." Catelyn said. Elektra stared at her friend.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You ok?" Catelyn asked. Elektra nodded.  
  
"Sure she is. That is what her measly brother said the day he came to Hogwarts. My brother told me all about it. He tended to whisper to himself 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' all through the sorting." A cold voice said from behind the littlest Potter. Elektra turned around to see Tanya Malfoy.  
  
"First of all my brother isn't measly. And second I'm not worried about going into another house. My whole family's been in Gryffindor. So I'd shut your mouth if you know what is good for you." Catelyn snickered.  
  
"Something funny?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Nope. Who are you again?" Catelyn asked.  
  
"Tanya Malfoy. You are?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Catelyn Bedford. Wait... Malfoy, Malfoy, you're the ferret's sister aren't you." Catelyn said.  
  
"My brother isn't a ferret Bedford." Tanya said through gritted teeth. Catelyn didn't have a chance to make a come back because Professor McGonagall came back.  
  
"Please follow me." She said. The first years followed her into the Great Hall. McGonagall stopped them in front of the Head Table. She put down a chair and on top it a shabby old hat.  
  
"When I call your names please sit on the stool and I will put the hat on you." McGonagall said. Elektra looked around for Harry and the gang. She spotted him and made sure he saw her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked around at the new students and spotted his sister. He winked at her and she smiled back at him. Sirius, who was sitting up with the teachers was trying to get Elektra's attention. It wasn't working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luckily Elektra was right in front of Sirius.  
  
"Elektra." He hissed. Elektra looked around but didn't notice Sirius.  
  
"Elektra Marie." He whispered. Elektra finally realized that it was Sirius since he was the only one besides her parents that used her middle name. She turned around and saw him sitting with a stuffed lion. Elektra raised an eyebrow and saw the lion was holding a banner. It said 'Another Potter for Gryffindor tonite!' Elektra rolled her eyes and saw Catelyn was being sorted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Catelyn sat down.  
  
"Tanya Malfoy." McGonagall said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat and stared at his sister. He saw her give the trademark Malfoy smirk. Obviously that dumb hat was talking to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Another Malfoy eh?" the hat said to Tanya.  
  
"Thought I saw the last of them when your brother came here. I guess I was wrong." It added. "You are different from him. Knowledgeable, brave, a lot of things he isn't. Well I guess we have to put you in..." (a/n: sry to all Draco fans, I love him too)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned forward in his chair. He knew his sister was anxious to see Slytherin Tower. She wouldn't have to wait much longer.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted. Draco knew it had to be a joke.  
  
~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"WHAT!" Draco and Tanya yelled at the same time. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Catelyn, and Sirius too were cracking up. Draco stood up and walked towards the head table.  
  
"That hat is wrong." Draco screamed. He looked at Snape for help.  
  
"Professor.. surely you can object to this." He said to Snape.  
  
"Draco is right Professor. No Malfoy has ever been in another house." Snape told Dumbledore. By now Tanya was next her brother, with an arm around each other.  
  
"Professor, my father will hear of this if you don't change me." Tanya said. Sirius had had enough. He stood up and walked over to Elektra and pulled her out of the crowd of first years.  
  
"Sirius don't drag me into this please. Malfoy already hates me and Harry and so does his sister." Elektra moaned. Sirius quieted her.  
  
"Professor, as long as you've known the Malfoys they have always been in Slytherin. If Professor Snape can object to having Miss Malfoy not in Ravenclaw, then I suggest that Miss Potter, whose family has been in Gryffindor for as long as they've been here, should be able to just go to Gryffindor freely instead of going through the sorting. Actually, I suggest we don't have a sorting anymore if people like Draco and his sister complain that she isn't in the family house." Sirius said.  
  
"Can we just get on with the sorting?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes we can. Miss Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy we will discuss your behavior later for right now Miss Malfoy go sit at the Ravenclaw table. Elektra Potter, please come and get sorted." McGonagall said. The Malfoys went to their tables and Elektra came forward.  
  
"Another Potter. Well all Potters are the same and you got some of that Evans in you from your mother. Nothing left to do except put you in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Elektra looked at the annoyed look on Tanya's face when she went to the table. The Gryffindor table was whistling and shouting and was just plain happy. Elektra took her seat next to her brother.  
  
"Knew you were gonna be with us." Harry said. Everyone congratulated her and then Elektra noticed that there was something on her plate. It was the lion Sirius had before. The banner was now flashing 'Another Potter for Gryffindor tonite' and 'Elektra is a Gryffindor!' she couldn't help but laugh. They went on with the rest of the sorting and then they ate. Elektra talked with all of Harry's friends, which she knew since Lily had thrown Harry a huge birthday party after his second year.  
  
"So Lekkie," Seamus Finnigan started. (A/N: Have no idea why that is her nickname I just couldn't think of a good one. any ideas tell me in the reviews.) "How do you like ol' Sirius bringing you into a Malfoy conflict?" he asked.  
  
"Seamus, don't call me Lekkie. And I'm embarrassed for him doing that to me." Elektra said.  
  
"Elektra, can you tell us who your friend is?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh yea. Guys this is Catelyn Bedford or Catey. Catey, this is my brother Harry, his girlfriend Ginny, his best friends Ron and Hermione, the twins Fred and George, oh Ginny, Ron, Fred and George are all brothers and sister, that's Seamus, that's Dean, that's Parvati, that's Lavender, that's Colin, his brother Dennis, and the teachers are Professor Dumbledore, he is headmaster, Professor McGonagall, she teaches uh. something, that is Professor Black, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Snape, potions... also hates all Gryffindors, Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures we don't get that 'til third year and so on and so forth. Those are all the teachers I know of." Elektra said. The group said their hellos but Ron's was the longest.  
  
"Catelyn Bedford. Are you related to Johnny Bedford on the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh.. yea he is my brother." Catelyn said.  
  
"What position does he play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's seeker." Ron, Harry, Ginny, Elektra, and Catelyn said altogether. Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements.  
  
"We have a new teacher this year, Professor Black will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. And Mr. Filch wants me to remind you that he has a list of forbidden items hung up around the school they consist of Filbuster Fireworks, and many more things. Prefects you may take your houses to the dorms." Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione lead the Gryffindors to the tower and gave the password.  
  
"Quidditch Cup." Ron said, and the painting opened. They showed the dorms and Elektra noticed someone she didn't before. He had black hair and blue eyes. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi I'm Elektra Potter." Elektra said. The boy turned around and immediately had stars in his eyes. Elektra flipped her red hair over her shoulder and the kid could see her emerald eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Nick Matthews." The boy said. Elektra smiled. Harry watched from the couch with Ginny on his arm.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said.  
  
"Yea, good night." Nick said.  
  
"Night." Elektra said. Elektra walked towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"What was what?" Elektra asked.  
  
"That kid. What was it about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry calm down." Ginny said. Harry gave her a glare and she stopped.  
  
"His name is Nick. I don't even know him. He is just some kid in Gryffindor. Chill brother." Elektra said.  
  
"I don't want you near him." Harry said. Elektra snorted.  
  
"Good night brother." She said and walked away. No one knew, but Harry had something planned for this Nick Matthews character.  
  
A/N: hope everyone enjoyed.. Sry for the Sirius outburst.. Siriusbabe you should've liked that! I liked the sibling fighting too! 


	5. Teachers, Stories, and Fights, OH MY!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, ~£~£~ means a flashback and ~§~§~ means someone is having a dream.  
  
Chapter Five: Hogwarts, the First Day  
  
Catelyn sat on the edge of her friend's bed.  
  
"Elektra." She said. No answer. Catelyn sighed and picked up a hairbrush and started doing her hair. She didn't know, nor did any of the other girls in the dorm, that Elektra was having a dream that would make her angry at her brother and possibly save someone.  
  
~§~§~§~§~  
  
Elektra sat at the Quidditch pitch with Nick, Hermione, Catelyn, and Ginny watching Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor team practice Quidditch. Suddenly Harry flew to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey Matthews, lets see what you can do on a broom." He yelled. Elektra glared at her brother, he knew very well that the first years weren't like him when he was 11 and could fly fifty feet into the air. Nick walked down to the pitch and got a broom.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Uh lets see if you can dodge things." Harry said. Nick nodded and got on the broom. He could fly pretty well and Harry threw some golf balls at him and he dodged them. Harry didn't like that. He grabbed a club from Fred and whacked a bludger at him. Nick didn't see it coming and it hit him in the back of the head and fell off his broom.  
  
"NICK!" Elektra yelled. But it was too late. He was laying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Harry why did you do that?" she yelled at her brother.  
  
"It was funny, watching the git fall off the broom." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry you're the git." Elektra screamed.  
  
~§~§~§~§~  
  
"ELEKTRA!" someone yelled. Elektra sat up straight in her bed and saw Catelyn sitting there with a worried look. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Downstairs I think." Catelyn replied. Elektra quickly got dressed and saw her brother downstairs in the common room with Nick.  
  
"So Matthews, ever been on a broom?" Harry was asking him.  
  
"Harry don't you dare." Elektra growled from behind him. Harry turned around to see his little sister gripping her wand.  
  
"Don't I dare what? I was just asking the kid if he was ever on a broom." Harry said.  
  
"Sure, and then you'll take him to the pitch and throw a bludger at him and then he'll be in the Hospital Wing." Elektra said. The color from Harry's face drained.  
  
~£~£~£~£~  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Harry sat thinking about what he just saw. His baby sister talking with a boy.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure its nothing." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll take him on a broom, throw a few things at him. Make sure he falls off." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, stop it. You're acting like Ron when he found out that we were going out. NOT saying Elektra and Nick are going out." Ginny said.  
  
~£~£~£~£~  
  
"Elektra, I wouldn't do something like that." Harry said.  
  
"Come on Nick, let's go to breakfast." Elektra said. She motioned for Catelyn to come. The three young Gryffindors walked out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Elektra. You're brother was just asking me if I had ever been on a broom before." Nick said.  
  
"I know, but he is my brother and... oh Nick, he doesn't like the fact that you and I were talking last night. I think he is planning something to hurt you. That is what Ron did when he found out Harry and Ginny were going out and they are best friends." Elektra said.  
  
"What did he do?" Catelyn asked.  
  
"He made Howlers follow him around all day and the whole school knew about the relationship." Elektra said. Nick nodded.  
  
"That isn't hurting him though." Catelyn said.  
  
"They blow up in your face if you don't open them. Can you imagine what 1000 Howlers blowing up in your face feels like? He had bruises for days!" Elektra exclaimed.  
  
"Well he is a git for not answering them after awhile. Don't you think?" Catelyn asked.  
  
"It is my brother, Harry Potter. He is the biggest git of them all Catey, where have you been?" Elektra asked. Catelyn shrugged. They got to the hall and sat down. McGonagall came around and passed out the schedules.  
  
"Great Defense Against the Dark Arts first." Nick said.  
  
"What is the big deal? The teacher is pretty cool." Elektra said.  
  
"How would you know?" Catelyn asked.  
  
"He is Harry's godfather, and our parents' best friend." Elektra replied. Catelyn stared up at Sirius, how had just sat down.  
  
'Wow! He is pretty cute!' she thought to herself. Nick and Elektra stared at her while she daydreamed about Sirius.  
  
"Catelyn Bedford... earth to Catelyn Bedford." Nick said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea right." Catelyn said. Elektra laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked out of the tower.  
  
"How did she know?" Harry asked. Ginny stayed out of his way, because she knew when Harry was mad, he would blow up at her and then there would be a big fight.  
  
"Ginny, did you talk to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. I haven't seen her since last night when you yelled at her." Ginny replied.  
  
"I didn't yell at her! I simply said I wanted to know if there was anything going on between them!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, maybe you shouldn't throw things at the kid because he likes your baby sister." Ron said, throwing a glance at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Got a better plan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why not talk to him?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Talk, no way." Harry replied. Ginny, who wasn't watching where she was going, got caught in the stair where you sink in.  
  
"Guys a little help here?" She asked. The trio was to far ahead to hear Ginny's plea, but someone heard her.  
  
"Need help Ginny?" a voice said. Ginny closed her eyes. She knew that voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. (A/N: I know every D/G fic starts out with something like this.... Possibly it will turned into a D/G fic.... I'll leave it up to you.. tell me in your reviews if you want it to turn into a D/G or stay a H/G.)  
  
"Malfoy, if you could get me outta here, I would love it." Ginny said. Draco smiled and grabbed her elbow. He pulled her out but clumsy Ginny slipped on his robe. Draco put an arm out and caught her. She was dipped and staring into his eyes.  
  
"I can walk now. Thanks Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
"Let that be the last time Weasel. Now I must wash my hands of poorness since I touched you." Draco said, giving his trademark smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and caught up to her brother, boyfriend, and best friend. Draco watched her walked out of sight and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I'm not falling in love with the little Weasel. Wait I called her Ginny! Oh god.. but she has Potter, so I'm not even aloud to like her. YES!' Draco thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and his pals ate and got their schedules. Ron and Harry had Divination, Hermione had Ancient Runes, and Ginny had Charms. First Ginny left, but before she could Harry caught her arm.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later." He said, giving her a kiss. Ginny returned the kiss and let her friends go off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione split up and then came the dreaded walk towards Trelawney's class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elektra, Nick, and Catelyn became the best of friends. They got to Sirius' classroom and Catelyn began to get nervous.  
  
"Catey, you ok?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." Catelyn replied. The three sat in the first three desks and then Sirius walked in. All the girls, except Elektra, jaws dropped open. Sirius' dark, long hair fell around his shoulders, and you could see he had tons of muscles under the robe.  
  
"Uh.. I'm going to take roll call, so if you're all done catching flies, can you close your mouths, I'd appreciate it." Sirius said. He obviously knew all the girls except Elektra thought he was amazing.  
  
"Catelyn Bedford?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Catelyn asked. Sirius nodded, knowing she was there.  
  
"Matt Evans?" (A/N: I'm not going in alphabetical order.. my mind isn't that good. Oh and this kid has no relations to Lily.)  
  
"Here."  
  
"Elektra Potter?"  
  
*laughs*  
  
"I know that laugh. Nice to see you too. Nick Matthews?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jackie Carver?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Rich Creevey?" (A/N: Yah another Creevey.)  
  
"Here." *snaps camera*  
  
"Thanks. JT Brown?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Tanya Malfoy?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"See you got transferred to Slytherin, probably your life's wish. *Tanya rolls her eyes* Diane Parkinson?" (A/N: Yea she got to Slytherin and Slytherin is in DADA with Gryffindor.. Don't mind all my notes)  
  
"Here."  
  
"Great. Veronica Goyle?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Cool. Donnie McNiel?"  
  
"Here." Sirius goes on and on and finally gets to the end.  
  
"Ok. Who can tell me what this class is about?" he asked. Elektra's hand immediately goes up.  
  
"Miss Potter?"  
  
"It is a class that helps us learn to defend ourselves if we ever encounter dark magic." Elektra said.  
  
"Right. 5 points for Gryffindor." Sirius said.  
  
"Who can tell me what dark magic is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dark magic is magic that is used to create havoc instead of helping someone." A voice said from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Good Mr. Malfoy but you aren't in my class at the moment. What do you need?" Sirius asked.  
  
"More like who. Professor Dumbledore needs Miss Potter." Draco said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." He said. Elektra got up and followed Draco to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Malfoy, are you serious? You're not taking me to an isolated corridor to hex me are you?" Elektra asked.  
  
"No Potter. The headmaster needs you." Draco said lazily. They got to a gargoyle and Draco said the password.  
  
"Extendable ears." (lol) The two students walked into the office and there sat Dumbledore.  
  
"Elektra you can sit down. Draco you can go back to your classes." He said. The two did as they were told and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Elektra, this will not come easy. Someone is after you." He said. Elektra raised an eyebrow.  
  
A/N: Who could be after cute, little, innocent, *ok that was a lie* Elektra Potter? Review and you'll find out! 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT READ!

A/N: Need help.. I would like to no if you guys would like the school to have a singing contest or a ball or both. as the students as entertainment at the ball. Please review and give me your thoughts! I also want to remind you nice ppl to tell me if you want it to stay H/G or go into a D/G.. I cant go on just one person. lexie02... opinion. 


	7. Someone is After Me?

Chapter Six: Someone is After Me?  
  
"Excuse me?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Elektra, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies. God knows they still are, but that's not the point! You know who Voldemort is right?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, but what does he have to do with anything?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Voldemort is the heir to Slytherin. He wants you dead. Only you and your brother can stop him." Dumbledore said. Elektra put her hands on the desk in front of her and hunched over.  
  
"Sirius killed him. So did Harry, two times! Besides I'm only 11 years old!" she said.  
  
"Yes but he keeps coming back. Harry cannot kill him because he doesn't have enough power. You and your brother can kill him once and for all. Your age has nothing to do with it." The headmaster said. They sat in silence for a bit and then Elektra spoke.  
  
"Can I leave?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I have the school on high security. Do not worry about him coming for you." He said. Elektra nodded and left. As soon as she came out of the gargoyle she ran into her brother.  
  
"Harry we need to talk." She said.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Can we go somewhere that no one can hear us?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Lek, I am late for Quidditch practice, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, our lives are at stake here!" Elektra said. Ron came running up just then.  
  
"Harry come on, we're late!" he said.  
  
"Elektra, I'll talk to you later. Go to the common room and I'll be there in like an hour." Harry said. Elektra sighed and went to the common room.  
  
"Quidditch Cup." The door to the common room opened. Nick, Catelyn, and Ginny were sitting there talking. Ginny noticed Elektra come in and frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"I just found out I'm the heir of Gryffindor and an evil wizard wants me dead. How would you feel?" Elektra mumbled.  
  
"You-know-who wants you dead?" Nick asked. Elektra nodded.  
  
"Only me and that git we call my brother can stop him. The git won't listen to me though. 'I have to go to Quidditch practice.' That is all he cares about." She said.  
  
"Lek, you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning." Catelyn said.  
  
"Ok. When Draco came and took me out of class we went to Dumbledore. He told me that I was the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin. He said that only me and Harry could stop him and then I ran into Harry and tried talking to him but Ron ran up and dragged him to practice." Elektra explained the whole thing. Ginny put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"We should owl your parents." Nick said. Elektra nodded.  
  
"But what do I say? Mum and Dad, you daughter is going to die because she is the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort wants her dead? Oh yea they won't panic." She said.  
  
"I'll right if you want." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Elektra said. Ginny nodded and sat down at the table with parchment and ink. The letter said this,  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
Elektra asked me to write this because she didn't know what to say. Professor Dumbledore came to her this morning and told her she was the heir to Gryffindor and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. I don't know what else to say so if you get my meaning you'll know what I mean. Since there is the prophecy about Harry killing Voldemort, and this now Harry and Elektra are the only ones who can defeat Voldemort once and for all.  
From,  
Ginny  
  
She sighed and got Prongs (the owl) and tied the letter to his leg. She sent him off to the Potters and sat back down in the common room.  
  
A/N: what will happen with the letter? Will Harry find out? What will they do? Oh I got many reviews about the ball, contest, or both and well.... you'll find out next chapter. And I am keeping it a H/G 


	8. More Fights, Stories, and Announcements

Chapter Seven: More Fights, Stories, and Announcements  
  
Harry came back to the common room a few minutes later and Ginny filled him in on all that had happen.  
  
"I feel so bad. I brushed her off for Quidditch." He said.  
  
"Harry, you had an obligation to do. You had to leave." Ron said.  
  
"She is my sister. It seems all we do is fight, but we're really close." Harry said.  
  
"Well since you two were fighting earlier you seemed mad at her. What would you do if you knew the situation? Would you go with Lek or go to practice?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that? Of course I'd go with my sister." Harry yelled. He got up and walked to the portrait.  
  
"Harry where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Away from him." He replied, pointing to Ron and walked out of the portrait. Ginny glared at her brother.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're such a jerk! Telling him to pick Quidditch over Elektra!" Ginny exclaimed. She walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"After him." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Let him be. I know him. He'll need to cool off." Ron said.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend Ron, I should know better than you. He'll need someone to talk to." Ginny argued.  
  
"Let him cry to Sirius then. Don't run after him every time he throws a fit." Ron yelled.  
  
"Just because you are mad at him, doesn't mean I have to stay away from him." Ginny screamed, walking out of the portrait. The first place she went to was Sirius' room. She went in, knowing he didn't have a class. He was grading some papers at his desk when Ginny walked in. He looked up, wondering why she was here. Lunch was starting soon.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" he asked. Ginny explained the whole story to him.  
  
"Did he come here? We can see the lake from the tower so I know he isn't there." Ginny said. He hit his head on the desk.  
  
"Uh. Sirius are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Ron told Harry he if he knew the problem he still should've went to practice. Right?" Sirius asked, looking up.  
  
"Yea." Ginny answered.  
  
"Elektra and Harry have been fighting right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry is like James in a lot of ways." Sirius finally said, after a few moments of silence. Ginny didn't get the sudden change of topic but figured it had something to do with Harry.  
  
"How?" Ginny asked, worried of the answers.  
  
"I don't know if I'm the one to tell you this Gin." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Sirius, if it helps me know where Harry is, please tell me." Ginny begged.  
  
"Gin, it is more of a family matter." Sirius said. Ginny stood up and walked to the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm going to floo the Potters. If you won't tell me, then maybe they will." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny, I told you. It is a family matter, I'm not sure I am authorized to tell you. What makes you think James and Lily will tell you if I don't?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This is their son and daughter we are talking about. I doubt they got my owl already." The young Gryffindor said. Sirius nodded and put some powder in.  
  
"James Potter." He said. James' face appeared a second later. He saw Sirius and Ginny standing there, looking grim.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Harry's missing. Him and Ron got into a fight over whether Lek is more important than Quidditch. If you got Ginny's letter then you know what I'm talking about." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"What letter?" James asked. "Wait, here it comes." He said. He read it quickly and sighed. He figured out what Sirius was talking about.  
  
"Sirius meet me in Hogsmeade. I'm going to apparate there. Should Lily come with me or no?" James said.  
  
"No. You'll probably be a few hours at the most. You'll be home tonight." Sirius said.  
  
"Alright see you in a few." James said, and disappeared. Sirius turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny stay here. I know you'll want to know what's going on and you'll want to know the story so I'll ask James if I can tell you." He said. Ginny grinned and sat down in a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Potter house things were different...  
  
"James, what is going on?" Lily asked. Lily didn't know about the letter Ginny sent. So she had no idea why James was suddenly leaving.  
  
"I'm not sure myself. I'll tell you everything when I get back." James lied, kissing her. He was about to apparate when,  
  
"JAMES POTTER! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON NOW OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Elektra is the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort wants her dead. Harry and her are the only ones that can stop him." James mumbled. Lily didn't hear him, which is what he wanted.  
  
"Louder James."  
  
James repeated and Lily nearly died.  
  
"James she is just a baby." She gasped.  
  
"Lil, she is 11. And I'm sure Sirius will teach her some defense." James assured his wife. "Now, I have to go. I'll be back before dinner." He said, and disapparated.  
  
"I hope your right James, I really do." Lily whispered after he was gone. James appeared in Hogsmeade in a second and saw Sirius leaning against a pole.  
  
"Padfoot!" James exclaimed. Sirius looked around and saw James.  
  
"Prongs!" he said.  
  
"Do you know where Harry is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"If what you told me is true, then yes, I do know." James replied.  
  
"Oh and another thing. Can I tell Ginny why Harry is where he is? The whole story, you and well you know?" Sirius asked. James stiffened for a second, and then he nodded. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Go find him." He said. James walked in the direction of the Shrieking Shack and Sirius headed back up to school. James sighed as he saw the Shack. Memories came flooding back. He hadn't been here since the last full moon in 7th year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James sat in the common room watching the sun go down. Lily was playing wizard chess with Sirius, who was screaming that Lily was beating him. Peter was writing a letter to his mother. Remus was just walking down across the grounds to transform. Finally the time came to go to the Shrieking Shack and James got the invisibility cloak and put it around him, Sirius, and Peter. Taylor watched them from a painting in the wall. She rolled her eyes and snuck out with them, under her own invisibility cloak.  
  
"Do you think what they say is true?" Sirius asked.  
  
"About what?" James asked.  
  
"Taylor, and you-know-who?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Nah, it wouldn't happen to her." James replied.  
  
"James I'm gonna kill that girlfriend of yours." Sirius said, changing the subject.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"She beat me again!" Sirius complained. James laughed. They entered the Shrieking Shack and transformed into their Animagus selves. That was when they heard it. It wasn't Remus howling it was a scream. Either someone else was in here or someone was outside. James turned into a human again and told Sirius and Peter to go to Remus. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and walked outside.  
  
Taylor and someone else were outside.  
  
"Taylor!" James yelled. Taylor saw James standing there.  
  
"James run!" she yelled. The other person raised his wand and Taylor closed her eyes. There was no way James was leaving her.  
  
"STUPEFY!" James yelled. The person laughed and was not stunned.  
  
"EXPELLIARMIUS!" James tried. The person's wand flew into James outstretched hand. Sirius, who mind you was still a dog, looked out of a window. He ran out of the room and transformed back into his regular self and closed the door, quickly. He yelled through the door to Peter to keep Remus company. He fumbled for his wand and ran outside.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled. James turned around to yell at Sirius when he was put under the jelly legs curse. Taylor yelled for him and Sirius turned around and told her to run.  
  
"I can't!" Taylor yelled back.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm stuck." She said simply. Sirius jumped in front of her and told the person that he'd have to get through him before he got to Taylor.  
  
"Fine." The person said.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the person yelled. Sirius floated up into a tree.  
  
"Great." He said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the person said.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Sirius and James yelled together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James sighed, remembering that day. He walked into the shack and went to the room where the Marauders would gather for Remus' transformation. Sure enough Harry was there.  
  
"Mind telling me why you're not in school?" James asked from the doorway. Harry looked up, surprised to see his dad. He thought he was dreaming at first.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was talking to Sirius, he said no one could find you. I decided to try out my luck." James replied.  
  
"How'd he... Ginny?" Harry asked. His father nodded.  
  
"You're lucky you got a girl like that. So understanding, so caring." James said.  
  
"Yea, I know. How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've had similar cases when I was at school and would run to the Shrieking Shack under the cloak." The older Potter said, entering the room.  
  
"Care to share?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure why not? You were going to find out sooner or later." James said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat patiently, waiting for Sirius to return with his story. He came back and laughed at Ginny.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't think you had the patience to sit in an abandoned classroom waiting to hear a story that has nothing to do with you or your family." Sirius replied.  
  
"Ok so where is Harry and Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked. Sirius took a deep breath and began.  
  
"James had a little sister, only a year younger. Her name was Taylor. She was a Gryffindor; remember, as I said at the feast no other Potter has ever been in another house. Well anyway, one day me and James got into a fight about Taylor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at his father, while he gathered his memories, for the second time that day.  
  
"Harry, I had a sister. Her name was Taylor, she was a 6th year Gryffindor and I loved her tremendously. Well one day me and Sirius got into a fight about Taylor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, you know the story about Professor Lupin, with him being a werewolf and all, well Taylor wanted to know why we disappeared every month at the full moon. Remus said we could tell her, but I said no. What if she told someone? James said that we should, she was his sister and she would keep her brother's secrets."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taylor wanted to know why we disappeared every month at the full moon. Harry, you know about Remus, well that was the reason we would leave every month. Remus said that we could tell her; Sirius said no that she might tell someone; I said that we should, after all she is my sister and she would keep my secrets. Sirius and me fought for hours and I suddenly disappeared."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James and me fought for hours and he disappeared. We fought a lot of times about the subject and he would do the same thing. Well one day we decided not to tell her. She followed us to the Shrieking Shack under her own invisibility cloak."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I did that a few times, just to think. No one would know where I would go. I would go here. Well one day we decided not to tell Taylor. We went with Remus for his transformation under the invisibility cloak. Taylor followed us under her own cloak. We went inside but before she could she got tied to a tree."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We went inside the shack but before Taylor could get in she got trapped by someone. James heard her scream and ran outside. He defended himself for as long as he could. I heard the noise and went outside to see what was going on. I took my wand out and I yelled to James. He turned around and was about to yell at me, but got the jelly leg curse put on himself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I heard someone scream and being me I ran outside. Taylor was up against the tree and I yelled to her. She told me to run, but I knew better. I tried to stun the person but he just laughed. So I did the disarming spell and got the person's wand. Sirius ran out and yelled to me. I turned around to tell him to go back inside, but got cursed with the jelly leg curse instead. Taylor yelled my name and Sirius realized she was there. He told her to run."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taylor yelled out James' name and I turned to her and told her to run. She said she couldn't. I asked why. She was stuck. So I ran to defend her and told the person he would have to get through me before he could get Taylor. He said fine and did 'Wingardium Leviosa' on me and I got stuck in a tree."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius and Taylor talked for a second. Sirius telling Taylor to run, she saying she couldn't, him asking why, her telling him she was stuck. Sirius ran to defend her and told the person he would have to get through him before killing Taylor, which wouldn't happen. The person said fine and did 'Wingardium Leviosa' on Sirius and he got stuck up in a tree. Then the person turned to Taylor. He raised his wand and said..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The person turned to Taylor and raised his wand and said..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(JAMES AND SIRIUS SAY IT AT THE SAME TIME)  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
"I screamed no, and James screamed it too. He couldn't move to get his sister in time since his legs were jelly. I couldn't since I was stuck in a tree." Sirius finished.  
  
"Oh god. Then what did that story have to do with Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh that part. The Potters have always been the heirs of Gryffindor and Taylor was the heir, but when she died it went on to Elektra. We have to make sure Harry protects Elektra at all costs. Lily and James will probably come to the school if there is a sighting. Just make sure Gin, Harry doesn't take what Ron said to heart after James tells him the story." Sirius said. Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Tower after Sirius finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry gaped. His jaw hit the floor. His aunt died at the hands of his enemy.  
  
"Sirius and I screamed no at the same time but it was too late. Neither of us could save her since we were er. preoccupied at the moment with our curses." James said.  
  
"Was there another part of the story or you went through this whole thing just to tell me this was where you came to think when people argued over your relationship with Aunt Taylor?" Harry asked. James smiled, he didn't think his son would notice Taylor as an aunt.  
  
"Well yea there is. Your aunt was the heir of Gryffindor. Now Elektra is the heir. Harry you have to protect her. I don't want to lose either of you like I lost Taylor. Now go back to school and owl me with updates on Elektra." James said. Harry nodded. He hugged his father good-bye and went back to school and James disapparated back to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got back up to school in no time. Thank god he only had one class since it was Friday. He walked back up to Gryffindor Tower and got Elektra.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Lek, I'm sorry. Listen I talked to Dad just now." Harry said.  
  
"You told Daddy about your life and how everyone can't stand you." Elektra finished for her brother. Harry told her what their father told him. Elektra just sat in her chair, shocked.  
  
"So I am gonna die!" she moaned.  
  
"No your not. Me, Ginny, Dad, Mum, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Catelyn, and Nick would die to save you." Harry said.  
  
"Oh that's comforting. Three 15 year olds, a 14 year old, two 11 year olds, a man that got stuck in a tree, a man that got cursed with jelly legs, and a woman that is our mum and goes insane if we fall off the couch are gonna save me. I might as well die now." Elektra moaned. Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and me have been through more than you'll ever see ("Don't flatter yourself dear brother"), I don't know about Catey and Nick, Sirius and Dad a grown men and I'm sure they can block getting stuck in a tree or getting hexed, and Mum... she'll bore him to death with baby pictures of us." Harry said.  
  
" 'That's Harry when he was born, there's Lekkie when she was four.'" He added, putting on a falsetto that sounded like his mother. They talked a little more and went down to dinner. They were finished when Dumbledore made announcement.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. There will be a dance at the end of this month, as welcoming and re-welcoming our students to the school. The entertainment will be a surprise," he said. Everyone stared at each other and went back to their common rooms.  
  
A/N: GEEZ my fingers hurt from writing so much. Pleaz review.... 


	9. Quidditch vs Slytherin

Thanks: Thanks to all the great ppl who reviewed my story.  
  
SiriusBabe3033  
  
lexie02  
  
Tonks009  
  
And many, many, many, many more!  
  
Sorry it has been awhile but I have been sick and was not allowed on the computer.  
  
Chapter Eight: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin  
  
Harry went back to the tower after dinner thinking about the ball. Of course Ginny would be going with him. But that wasn't what he was worried about. Elektra. She'd most likely go with Nick. Speak of the devil here came the baby Potter right now.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled. Harry turned around and forced a smile on his face.  
  
"Who is the great Potter taking to the ball?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Why not you pick for me sweet baby sister." Harry suggested. His sister grinned evilly and ran back to the great hall. She got Ginny.  
  
"Lek, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Miss Weasley, meet Mr. Potter. Your date for the ball." Elektra said, pointing to Harry. Ginny grinned and walked around him, as if to see if he was good enough for her.  
  
"Hmm. he is pretty cute, got some muscle on him, good IF I decide to go with you, but there is a tiny problem." Ginny said.  
  
"And what is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. I don't know if he'll let me go with someone else." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, well he says you can go with me." Harry said.  
  
"Good, cause I accept." Ginny said, kissing him.  
  
"That's good. Elektra who are you going with?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Nick if he asks me." Elektra said. Harry grimaced. He didn't want Elektra to see, but she did.  
  
"Oh Harry he isn't that bad." She exclaimed. (A/N: should nick ask Elektra and if so should she go with him? Tell me.. I love the ideas you guys give me.)  
  
"Well, it's just that it's Matthews. And you're only 11 you shouldn't have a boyfriend." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Who told you we were going out? He is my best friend. Nothing more." Elektra said.  
  
"When you said that before I thought you were just annoyed at me for talking to him and you were blurting things out." She added. A feeling of relief swept through Harry.  
  
"Thank God. Now I'll get to know the kid." Harry sighed. Elektra laughed and hugged her brother. Nick came up at that moment.  
  
"Uh... Elektra? I was uh... wondering if you um... would go to uh... the. the ball with me?" He asked. Elektra did want to go but she still glanced at Harry. He did a slight nod and Elektra smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." She said. Nick smiled and told them he would see them later. Catelyn came out of the hall next, looking bummed.  
  
"What is the matter?" Elektra asked.  
  
"The person I want to go to the ball with doesn't want to go with me." Catelyn said quietly.  
  
"Well uh... we'll find you someone Catey. I promise. Hey you can go with Seamus!" Harry exclaimed. Seamus, who just walked out of the hall, looked up when he heard his name.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why not go to the ball with Catey." Ginny said. Seamus looked over at Catelyn, who's dark hair was all around her face. Seamus pondered this idea and walked over to Catelyn. She looked up and saw Seamus on his knee.  
  
"Catelyn Bedford, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.  
  
"You're just saying that because Harry suggested it and besides I'm 11 you're 15." Catelyn said.  
  
"That's not true. No one really to go with, Lavender has a boyfriend, Parvati will probably go with Dean, but you were 3rd on my list of gals to ask. And I'm 14, I'll be 15 in October." Seamus said. (A/N: I just made all that up.)  
  
"So will you go with me?" he asked. Catelyn thought for a moment and then looked at Seamus.  
  
"Alright. I'll go with you." She said. Seamus smiled.  
  
"Can I escort the young lass to her tower?" he asked, offered an arm out for her to take. Catelyn giggled and accepted the arm. The two walked up to Gryffindor Tower, talking about stuff. (lol.. I could actually see the two of them, maybe if she was a little older I would make them go out. tell me what you think, maybe she really isn't 11. you decide) Sirius walked out of the hall next.  
  
"Harry, the first Quidditch match of the season is in a few weeks isn't it?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Who will win? That is hard to figure out since I am the best seeker Gryffindor has seen since my father." Harry said.  
  
"Great, don't get cocky kid." Sirius said. Ginny gave a fake shudder.  
  
"I can't believe I have a cocky boyfriend. That is a scary thought." She said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, then that means I have a cocky brother, but I've known that for a long time. 'Dad! I won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor 3 times in a row and the House Cup!'" Elektra said, who was still standing there. Harry whacked her across the head.  
  
"Don't hit her!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Elektra into a hug.  
  
"Well goodnight Potter, Potter, Weasley. Miss Weasley, you have me first thing in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep, it will be a very hard day." Sirius said in a mock voice that sounded something like Snape. Snape, did walk out of the hall at that very moment and said,  
  
"I'm sure it will be Professor Black, a day full of pranks and sneaking out to Hogsmeade with the students." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I got out of that when I graduated. I only prank with James, Harry, Elektra, Lily, Remus, and Jen when it is summer. I see you haven't changed one bit." He said. "Greasy git." He added under his breath. Snape walked away.  
  
"Guys you really have to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Ginny, I was serious." Sirius said.  
  
"I know you are." Ginny said. The three Gryffindors went to their tower to find Catelyn and Seamus still talking. Harry shook his head and turned to the two girls.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. G'nite, hey Seamus don't stay up to late." Harry said. Seamus laughed. Harry kissed Ginny good night and punched Elektra in the arm playfully. They woke up in the morning to find Seamus on the couch sleeping but not Catelyn.  
  
"She did go to bed. I was writing a letter to Mum and Dad, I saw her." Elektra said. The day flew by and soon it was the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry walked down to breakfast with a parade, honestly, a parade of people behind him. Ginny was on his arm, Elektra and Nick behind them, Seamus and Dean (Catelyn already went to breakfast), Parvati and Lavender, and then Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty and his Weasel, and then there is baby Potty with her boyfriend, then the rest of the fan club, ending with Weasel and the mudblood. Weasel, I hear you're the new keeper. Let my pals score some goals will you. Wait, don't think that will be too hard, since I've never seen you fly." Draco Malfoy said, from the entrance to the dungeons. Harry rolled his eyes, as did the rest of his group. They ate breakfast and Harry and Ron went to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I hope Ron does alright." Hermione said, as they walked to the field.  
  
"He will. Harry will probably catch the snitch anyway before they make any goals." Ginny said.  
  
"Nah. Being the cocky kid he is he'll probably get swept up in the moment and let Malfoy catch it." Elektra said.  
  
"Do you have any faith in your brother?" Seamus asked.  
  
"No. Never have never will. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother I just think he is a little over the top with this Quidditch. Like has he really never lost a game?" Elektra said.  
  
"Yea, in second year. Got hit with a bludger and fell off his broom. Lockhart took all his bones out then and he had to spend awhile in the Hospital Wing. He never told you that?" Dean said.  
  
"He probably told my parents, but never told me because he wanted to stay the cocky brother he is. Thanks for the blackmail Dean." The younger of the Gryffindors said.  
  
"They're starting. C'mon, lets get to the good seats." Ginny said, pointing to the stands that the Gryffindors sat in.  
  
"I've never seen a Quidditch game before." Nick said to Catelyn.  
  
"Never?" she asked. Nick shook his head.  
  
"My parents were always busy and we never did anything as a family. My nanny or someone would usually take me somewhere, but my parents were always at the ministry. Sometimes I would go and hang out in the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley." He said.  
  
"What do your parents do at the ministry?" Catelyn asked.  
  
"They're Aurors." Nick said.  
  
"Look here comes my cocky brother." Elektra said. (I don't know what it is with the word 'cocky'. Maybe it will be an inside joke between the Potters. I don't know.) The Gryffindors looked up and sure enough their team came out. Lee Jordan was as always, commentating.  
  
"Here comes the Gryffindor team. Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Spinnet, and the Gryffindor Captain Angelina Johnson!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side of the field.  
  
"And the Slytherin team. Malfoy, yadda yadda yadda." (He said their names I just can't remember them.) Cheers erupted from Slytherin and boos came from Gryffindor. The game began and Ron flew around the goal posts. He let a few points be scored but then,  
  
"KATIE BELL SCORES 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Harry knew that was his signal to start looking for the snitch. He saw it, sadly so did Draco.  
  
"You won't get it this time Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I've never lost a game before. Today won't be the day." He yelled back. Then he heard it. The voice that gave him confidence, the voice that helped him on his own Quidditch Pitch.  
  
'Harry, don't let your cockiness cloud your mind! If you clear your mind you'll catch it!' the voice said. Harry stopped his broom in mid-air and began to meditate. Elektra knew what he was doing and started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny? He is giving Malfoy a chance at the snitch!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"No he won't. If he stayed his cocky self he would but he needed to clear his mind. He is meditating. My father taught him how. That is why Gryffindor never lost a game when my father was here. Harry tries to prove to everyone that he is better. His skills make him egotistical. That is what happened to my father. He'll come around in a few seconds and catch it. It happens on our pitch all the time." Elektra explained. Harry opened his eyes again and saw Malfoy staring at him. He grinned and dove his broom down. Draco followed him and the two 15 teen year olds were neck and neck. Harry leaned a little further on his broom and reached his hand out and....  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA cliffhanger! I've never done one before so it will probably suck. Anyway review and I'll tell you who catches the snitch. 


	10. Gryffindor vs Slytherin Part II

Thanks for the reviews:  
  
lexie02: Yea I am feeling better. Thx for being concerned. And I don't know about E/N maybe.  
  
Chapter Nine: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: Part II  
  
Harry urged his broom to go a little further, but Draco did the same. The snitch seemed closer to Harry so Harry reached his hand out....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny held her breath, as did the rest of the Gryffindor crowd. Elektra leaned forward and her jaw dropped. There was a silver stag coming out of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Dad." She said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry saw the stag too and that gave him hope. He saw Draco was still next to him and decided to catch it. He reached his hand out farther and.... (I no im doin' a lot of that! Lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The teachers box was a different story.  
  
"Minerva, I bet you 5 Knuts that Harry catches it just because he saw that stag." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I would bet you 100 galleons that Harry catches it. But we all know he will, even if he didn't see the stag. BUT I will bet you the 5 Knuts that Harry catches it because he didn't see the stag." McGonagall said. (Who would've known Minerva McGonagall, the strictest teacher in Hogwarts, took bets with Sirius Black.)  
  
"Severus, I bet you 5 Knuts that Harry catches the snitch." Sirius said, turning to Snape.  
  
"Black, don't waste my time." Snape drawled. Suddenly James Potter was in the teachers box.  
  
"James!" Sirius said.  
  
"Hey Professors. Why not take the bet Sni---- Snape?" James said.  
  
"Because, I'm sure Draco has practice over the summer and will catch it." Snape replied. James smiled.  
  
"Yea, but Draco's not a Potter. Potters do not miss snitches, minus the game when Harry fell off from the bludger, but that was because of the Malfoys' house-elf." He said, but turned away to watch the end of the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry reached a tiny bit further and Draco reached his hand out.  
  
'Wait a second I'm on a Firebolt; he's on a Nimbus 2001. I can go faster and the snitch is about 4 feet ahead of us.' Harry thought and moved his broom farther and Malfoy pushed farther but couldn't catch up. Harry reached his hand out and.  
  
"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Harry zoomed around on his broom and settled on the ground and then people bombarded him. Elektra was on his back, and everyone else was slapping him high fives and Ginny was missing.  
  
"Get off Lek, I got some people to talk to." Harry said.  
  
"You're no fun." She whined.  
  
"I know." Harry said. He walked away from the crowd and saw Ginny standing alone, wait she was not alone.  
  
"Dad! Sirius! Gin! Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What I can't come and watch a few games?" James asked. Harry had an arm around Ginny and shrugged.  
  
"I guess that is ok." He said.  
  
"Harry, did you see your father?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, uh let me think about that. He is standing right in front of me so I guess so." Harry replied.  
  
"No when he was a... stag." Sirius said, whispering the last word.  
  
"Oh yea, I did. Why?" Harry said.  
  
"Is that what made you catch the snitch?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"Um. well I felt like Dad was there and I guess I was right. It was like we were at home and he was helping me." Harry said. Sirius' face lit up like it was Christmas.  
  
"Oh Minerva!" he yelled. Sirius walked away and Dumbledore came by.  
  
"Ah, congratulations Harry. James can I have a word?" he said. James nodded.  
  
"See you later buddy." He said Elektra walked up.  
  
"Was that Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. He'll be back though." Harry replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James and Dumbledore walked up to the Headmaster's office. They sat down and Dumbledore stared at James.  
  
"What bad news do you bestow on me today Albus?" James asked.  
  
"Voldemort has been reported in Paris." Dumbledore said.  
  
"That is in France, we're in England. He wouldn't move that fast to Hogwarts. Harry and Elektra are still safe." James said.  
  
"I know, but I have a proposition to give. I would like you and Lily to come and stay at Hogwarts. We could fix a room for you two. If something was to happen to Elektra and Harry then we won't have to wait for you and waste time in getting them back. If something happens then you are at a close reach. Besides it will be for your own safety." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok. I was not expecting that. I'll talk to Lily. She'll most likely agree." James mumbled.  
  
"Ok. James will you like to stay for dinner?" Dumbledore asked. James got an idea.  
  
"Albus, could I have a small celebration for Harry. You know, catching the snitch on the first game. I promise it wouldn't get out of hand." He said.  
  
"Go ahead. I will send house-elves up to Gryffindor Tower for food and beverages." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh and another thing. Sirius. Knowing Gryffindors I will need another hand. Can he help me?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded. James smiled and walked out.  
  
"SCORE!" he exclaimed. He felt like he was back in school again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ginny, Elektra, Ron, and Hermione were coming out of the lockers when something or someone stopped them.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know but there is something or someone in the forest." Hermione replied. They heard a loud bang.  
  
"Well, I don't want to stick around to find out who this creep is." Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared." Elektra said.  
  
"Lek grab my hand and Gin and Mione take Ron's." Harry murmured.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Cause if this is Voldemort he only wants me and Elektra. And I don't want the three of you possibly getting hurt if you stick around." Harry whispered.  
  
"Why would we be Voldemort?" a new voice whispered. The five Gryffindors jumped and turned around.  
  
"Sirius! Dad!" Elektra exclaimed. She grabbed on to her father when Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why don't I get attention anymore?" he asked. As if on cue Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione jumped on Sirius.  
  
"That's better." He said, from under all the weight of the teenagers.  
  
"Why did you all jump when we came?" James asked.  
  
"You weren't the one making those noises in the forest?" Ron asked. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Well there is something in there, Dad!" Elektra screamed in her father's ear.  
  
"Lek, do me a favor." James said. Elektra nodded. James pulled her close as if to whisper it.  
  
"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" he yelled.  
  
"Oww!" Elektra exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. Now you know how it feels. If it makes you guys feel better me and Sirius will go check the forest for signs of ET." James said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I didn't know you had a television." She said.  
  
"Oh we don't. Lily was going on and on about how we don't get out anymore. So she decided we should go to this thing called the movies. She was looking at the movies and she looked as if she was going to wet herself. 'James we have to see that!' she yelled. I asked what. 'ET of course. He was out when Elektra was born. My parents and I took her to see it. Now it's back for the 20th anniversary!' 'What in the name of Merlin is an ET?' 'He's an alien lost on Earth. You never heard someone say ET phone home?' 'Earth to Lily, I grew up in the wizarding world.' I whispered. So then he got stuck in my head and he might be in there. Be back in a second. C'mon Sirius." James said. The two adults transformed into their animal selves and went into the forest.  
  
"Harry, your father scares me sometimes." Ginny said.  
  
"Me too Gin, me too." Harry said. He turned to his sister who was lost in thought.  
  
"Galleon for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"What if Dad and Sirius get hurt? It'll be our fault if they do." Elektra said. They then heard the stomping of James' hooves and a yell. James and Sirius transformed and behind them was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"There is your Voldemort." Sirius said.  
  
"Malfoy, 2 days detention with me and 20 points from Slytherin. I'll owl your detention to you by dinner." He added. Malfoy grumbled and walked up to the school. The Potters, Weasleys, Sirius and Hermione followed and then James remembered.  
  
"Party, Gryffindor Common Room." He said. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I don't think a party is suitable. I mean tomorrow is Sunday and a lot of students will be studying for classes." She said.  
  
"Yea. You. I think it is a fabulous idea Dad." Elektra said.  
  
"Sirius you're coming too." James said. Sirius put on a face of happiness.  
  
"Why James, I am honored." He exclaimed. "Of course I will except your invitation." James rolled his eyes. They got back up to school and bumped into someone. It was McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva you own me 5 Knuts!" Sirius yelled. She rolled her eyes and walked away. He ran after her.  
  
"Come on Minerva! We had a bet!" they heard Sirius yell as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Shall we go to the common room? We'll set up. Maybe Fred and George will get some puking pellets. We'll have some music." James said.  
  
"Let's race." Elektra said. James nodded, but then threw his daughter over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm fast. Will win!" James said. They ran, and James and Elektra ended up winning. They went in and began to set up. They had cleared the common room of people promising a party when they got back. Sirius came back, with his 5 Knuts and helped.  
  
"Ron, let's study for the test we have in a few days before Mr. Potter has this party." Hermione begged.  
  
"Oh another thing. Forget the formality tonight. It is James and Sirius!" Sirius said.  
  
"What test do we have?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sirius told us we'd have one on Monday remember." Hermione said.  
  
"Not anymore. I am not going to be in the mood to grade anything." Sirius said. Hermione looked horrified.  
  
"Oh stop. Missing one test isn't going to kill you Miss Smarty-Pants!" Elektra said.  
  
The time came for the party and the adults sent the kids to get the other Gryffindors to PARTY!!!!!!  
  
A/N: a party by James Potter and Sirius Black.. Oh god oh god! Save us all.. Lol plz review and give me some ideas for the party. I love your ideas! 


	11. The Party

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I usually update everyday but I went to a Bruce Springsteen concert lastnite and I didn't have time to update, but.. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Fawn: HeHe, you'll be surprised and this chapter.  
  
And other people who I cannot remember at the time. But I thank you!  
  
There will also be a bit of Sirius' wife Jen in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Party  
  
Sirius decided to drop by his office for a few minute before the 'Big Bash' began. He saw a letter was sitting on his desk.  
  
'Must be from Jen.' He thought. He opened and saw he was right.  
  
'Sirius,  
I have wonderful news! Professor Flitwick has decided to retire and Dumbledore has asked me to be the Charms professor. Of course I accepted. I will be at Hogwarts in the morning.  
Love always,  
Jen'  
  
Sirius smiled. At least he would see his wife everyday know. He ran back to Gryffindor tower and saw James had whipped up a muggle CD player.  
  
"James I'm telling you it isn't going to work. Electronics don't work inside Hogwarts grounds. Haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione protested.  
  
"Ah, but this is a special CD player. It is magic. Harry, you listen to muggle music. Pick a group you like." James said.  
  
"Uh... Good Charlotte." Harry said. Almost immediately Good Charlotte began to blast through the speakers.  
  
"Pick a song." Sirius said, getting the picture.  
  
"Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous." (lol. it is my favorite song) Harry said.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous Always complaining If money is such a problem Well they got mansions Think we should rob them (rob them)  
  
"STOP!" James yelled and the CD player stopped. Elektra was amazed.  
  
"Can I try Dad?" she asked. James nodded. A few songs from a musical began to play and then James sent the kids to get the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Jen is gonna teach Charms. She is coming tomorrow." Sirius said as soon as the kids were gone.  
  
"Really. Well then the four friends will be together again!" James said. Sirius looked puzzled, which wasn't unusual.  
  
"Pardon?" he said.  
  
"Oh. Me and Lil are going to stay at Hogwarts for the kids and our safety." James explained.  
  
"Cool! Maybe Lil will land a job here. Astrology maybe, I heard the Sinistra is going on the hunt for Voldemort." Sirius said. James nodded. Harry walked back in.  
  
"Elektra is stuck in the trick step and no one can get her out." He said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She sunk to far in I guess. Or no one wants to help her." Harry replied. James walked out of the common room to find his daughter. He found her, and was she annoyed.  
  
"About time. My foot is asleep." She snapped.  
  
"Fine I'll just leave you there if you're going to use that tone with me." James said, turning around.  
  
"NO! Daddy, please help me. I am hungry and need a place to sit before my butt falls in with my foot." Elektra moaned.  
  
"Why didn't your brother help you?" James asked, pulling his daughter out of the step.  
  
"I used the same tone I just used and he walked away." Elektra replied sheepishly. James rolled his eyes. They went back to the Common Room to find a lot of Gryffindors were in the house already. When they got back Ginny, Seamus, Catelyn, and Dean ran in.  
  
"Everyone here?" Sirius asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright. One rule. NO FORMALITY whatsoever. I am James tonight and Professor Black is Sirius." James said. (I don't know why. I just hate having to call people Mr. and professor and miss and Mrs.) Everyone cheered and the music came on. Sirius ran to the kitchen with Harry, Nick, and Seamus and got armfuls of Butterbeer. Fred and George decided to arrange the entertainment. They got a muggle baseball cap and threw some pieces of parchment in it. On the parchment were names. These were the names.  
  
HARRY  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
HERMIONE JAMES SIRIUS SEAMUS GINNY NICK  
  
"Ok. We have decided to pull a name out of the hat and make them do some things. First we will have three people. Fred, pull three names out." George said.  
  
"Sirius, Seamus, James."  
  
The three got up where the Weasley twins were and saw that three chairs and three bottles of Butterbeer were waiting with them. Sirius was a quick thinker and knew what was going on.  
  
"Chugging Fred?"  
  
"Yea. If you win you get a galleon." Fred said winking at Harry. Last year when Harry won the Tri-Wizard Tournament he gave the 1000 galleons to the twins. The guys began to chug, but Sirius and James knew the twins. Something was probably going to happen if they won. Seamus finished and got his galleon. Everyone began to laugh. James and Sirius looked at each other and began to laugh. Fred and George had seemed to have made a liquid Canary Cream and stuck it in the Butterbeer. So here they were, two of the famous Marauders, sitting in feathers. They soon shed their feathers and went over to Fred and George.  
  
"That was pretty good." Sirius said. Fred and George didn't answer cause they were still laughing. They party went on and on and Sirius and James played a few good jokes on Fred and George. One by one the Gryffindors staggered off to bed. Hermione was one of the first ones to leave. She couldn't believe what had happened. James and Sirius, who are adults and a professor, said a small celebration and it got out of hand. Well to normal people it didn't get out of hand, but to Hermione, who was straight-A student, prefect, overall perfect, thought it was an outrageous party.  
  
"Dad, go get more Butterbeer!" Harry yelled. James ran down to the kitchen and came back with an armful of bottles. The only ones left by now were Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, (well George was passed out from a Fainting Fancy) Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Ron, Elektra, Seamus, Nick, and Catelyn. Ron was sulking in a corner.  
  
"What is up little bro?" Fred asked, stepping over George.  
  
"Hermione, she yelled at me. She said I am a prefect and I should know better than to party all night. She said if I didn't go to the dormitory she'd never speak to me again. Now look at all the happy couples out there." Ron said, pointing to everyone. A slow song was playing and Fred looked over them. Harry and Ginny were dancing, Elektra and Nick were also dancing, Alicia was kicking George and yelling at him to get up and no more Fainting Fancies, Seamus and Catelyn were on the couch talking, Katie was tugging on Fred's sleeve, and Sirius and James were keeping an eye on Elektra and Nick. Fred looked back at his brother and saw he was lonely without Hermione.  
  
"Look, you know how Mione gets. She'll be back and cuddling in your arms by morning." Fred said, as Katie was pulling him away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was sitting in her bedroom, wondering where James was. Suddenly there was a loud crack.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Oh, hi. I need your help. I am the new Charms professor and I you to help me get settled in at Hogwarts." Jen said.  
  
"Alright. Good night. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we'll find James while we're at it." Lily said, pulling her covers up to her chin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's missing. He went to watch Harry's Quidditch game and never came home."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe he went to work."  
  
"At 11:30?"  
  
"Lil, with Voldemort back and everything he might have been called in and never told you. I mean he is an Auror." Jen said, but didn't listen to Lily's reply cause she disapparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning Gryffindor Tower was a mess. There was garbage everywhere, and don't forget who was sleeping in the common room. Ginny and Harry were on the floor, Nick was leaning against a wall, still asleep, Elektra was on top of Sirius, who was laying across a couch, Fred and George some how were sleeping on tables, Ron obviously went to his dorm since he wasn't there, Catelyn was asleep on the floor a few feet from Ginny, Seamus was asleep in an armchair, Katie and Alicia went to their dorm in the middle of the night, and last by not least was James. He was asleep on a couch, an arm hanging off of it, his head on one of the arms, his hair messy as usual, and his glasses were half off, and were just hanging on his ear, well one side was at least.  
  
Of course Lily still couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is he?" she yelled to no one in particular. She and Jen had just apparated to Hogsmeade and were walking up to the school.  
  
"Uh, work. Or Hogwarts." Jen said. They walked the rest of the way in silence and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Lily didn't even get through the door before opening her mouth.  
  
"Where is James?"  
  
"He had thrown a celebration for Harry on winning the Quidditch match. Surely he told you Lily." Dumbledore said. Lily shook her head. They went and got Jen settled in and then went to fetch James.  
  
"If James is there, then Sirius is with him." Jen said. Lily nodded. She gave the Fat Lady the password and what she found was an amusing sight.  
  
A/N: What does she find? Are the Gryffindors still sleeping in the common room or have they all gone down for breakfast??????  
  
Find out next time! 


	12. Seeing your Wife is Great, Unless she is...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews  
  
Fawn: I am glad you were surprised!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Seeing your Wife is Great, unless she is Yelling at You  
  
Lily's mouth dropped opened when she saw the common room. She looked over everything and was disgusted. Her son was laying with his girlfriend on the floor, the Weasley twins were on tables, Sirius was on a couch with Elektra on top of him, a boy she didn't know was leaning against the wall still asleep, Seamus was in a chair, his eyes now half open, and then there he was. Her darling husband, lying peacefully on his stomach on the other couch. His left arm hanging off the couch and his glasses were still on, hanging on by his ear. His hair was messier than ever. She was still standing in the portrait hole so Jen had no idea what she was seeing. (Oh, I know I put how the common room is, but I put it to how Lily was seeing it. There is more to what she is seeing.)  
  
"Lil, can you move?" Jen said loudly.  
  
"Shut up! There are people sleeping in there." Lily whispered. Lily moved so Jen could see the common room. There was food all over the floor and bottles everywhere. Jen's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What in the name of God happened?" she asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea." She said, stepping over bottles to get to James. She knelt down to face him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"James."  
  
No answer.  
  
"James."  
  
Still no answer. While she was trying to wake James, Jen was doing the same to Sirius, but it was kind of hard with Elektra in the way.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Snore.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
A hand hit her.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"James, wake up." Lily whispered. A little moan escaped his lips. Lily giggled.  
  
"James." Another moan. Jen was having the same reaction.  
  
"Sirius. Lek?" Elektra finally opened one eye half way, shooed Jen away, and then she curled up on Sirius like a cat.  
  
"Sirius, wake up." Sirius pulled a cushion over his head and threw one at Jen. Lily put her head down by James'.  
  
"James. James you have to wake up." Lily said. No reply. Lily sighed and kissed James. His eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey Lil." He said, giving her a smile. Lily didn't return the smile. James knew he was in big trouble.  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry I didn't floo you but I can't even explain how sorry I am." James pleaded. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was back in school and ruffled his hair and made it messier. Lily gave a small 'ooh' and walked out of the common room. James jumped off the couch over to Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, get up. Jen is like about to yell in your face. And Lily just ran out of the room." He exclaimed. Sirius sat up groggily, with Elektra falling onto the floor at Jen's feet.  
  
"Jen. Oh man. I forgot you were coming today. Jen, I am so sorry." Sirius said. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sirius Black. I told you I was coming today and you go and party with your best friend, godson, goddaughter, and their friends 'til God only knows when." Jen yelled. At this time Seamus' eyes were both open, Ginny sat up, Harry fixed his glasses staring at his godmother (yea Jen is his godmother, for those who were to slow to get it.), Nick opened his eyes a bit, Fred and George were still asleep as was Elektra.  
  
"No! Jen I forgot, ah I'm not even gonna try and apologize. You won't forgive me until I buy you something." Sirius mumbled. Jen glared at him.  
  
"Sirius Black you are an arrogant loser that thinks he can party anytime he feels like it and you are supposed to be a teacher this year not a Gryffindor playing pranks and hanging out with the students." She yelled. Now Sirius did not like being yelled at. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow and glare.  
  
"Well Jennifer Alexandra Evans Black, you are the exact same way. Always thinking about yourself. Never about anyone else. You are a, well I'm not gonna say it cause there are children in the room. So get out I'll see you late when I am relaxed and not mad at you." Sirius yelled back. Harry was listening to this the whole time and something clicked. His mum's maiden name was Evans. Jen's maiden name is Evans.  
  
"Wait are you related to Mum?" he asked. Jen stared at him.  
  
"Why would you think something like that?" she snapped. Elektra knew what her brother was thinking.  
  
"Cause Sirius said Jennifer Alexandra Evans Black." She said, emphasizing the word Evans. Jen swerved around and glared at her husband.  
  
"You idiot, you just don't know when to shut your mouth. No one is supposed to know that, that, you know." She yelled. Sirius snorted. He turned to James, who was looking confused. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You never knew?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"About Jen and Lil."  
  
"Is there something I should know?" James asked. Jen looked away.  
  
"Well Jen I am telling him. He should know." Sirius said.  
  
"Tell him what?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Nothing Elektra Marie." Sirius said, staring at Jen, who glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you kids go and get some breakfast. The adults have a lot of explaining to do." James said. Harry nodded grabbed Ginny off the floor and threw Elektra over his shoulder.  
  
A/N: What is up with Jen and Lil? What is the relationship between them? Will Lily ever forgive James? If she doesn't James can always come to me. lol....and you aren't getting the chapter unless you review! So please review and click that pretty button!  
  
~Baby 


	13. Just Like the Old Days

A/N: Thanks for the reviews  
  
Fawn  
  
Oh and school is starting so I don't know when I am going to be updating. BUT IT WILL BE SOON!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Just Like the Old Days  
  
Jen sat down, still glaring at Sirius. James just sat on the couch, still looking confused. Sirius was glaring right back at Jen.  
  
"Tell me why I don't know something." James said.  
  
"Jen is Lily's twin sister." Sirius said. James' mouth dropped open.  
  
"That can't be. Then that would mean she is my sister-in-law and you're Lily's brother-in-law. Why didn't I know? Besides you two don't look anything alike." he said.  
  
"Our parents being the nice people they are gave me up because they couldn't handle two witches in one house. When we both got into Gryffindor we became reacquainted with each other and got to be sisters again. Then I met Sirius and we got married. And you didn't know cause you're exactly like Sirius and would blurt it out. I hate my parents for what they did and as far as I'm concerned they aren't family. Oh and the kids don't have to call us aunt and uncle cause I'm sure they are listening on the Extendable Ears. As for us not looking alike"- Jen screwed up her face and her hair became auburn and her eyes became emerald- "I am a metamorhphagus, I changed my hair to chestnut brown and hazel eyes." Jen explained. James thought this over.  
  
"Sirius, the day the kids got their letters the letter from my in-laws came. They said they were going to bring Dudley with them. I called him that whale of a nephew. You choked on your drink, why did you act stupid and pretend you didn't know about Dudley?" he asked.  
  
"I honestly didn't know about him. Jen never talks, and Lily never talks so I didn't know I had a nephew. I frankly don't care, I got a great nephew and an awesome niece." Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
"Well I am leaving now, since Sirius thinks I am going to be mad at him until he buys me something. I'll see you two later." Jen said, walking out. Sirius finally sat down next to James.  
  
"So we really are family." James said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"That is so cool." James exclaimed. Sirius just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" James asked, hearing Sirius sighing.  
  
"My life. I have a job I shouldn't be in; my wife hates me at the moment, I feel like all I do is joke around, and now that I'm back in school I feel like a kid again and with you here I have the urge to play pranks and hex Snivellus." Sirius said, his head now in his hands. James roared with laughter.  
  
"Padfoot, Padfoot. You are great in the dark arts, my wife hates me at the moment too, and I feel exactly the same way as you do. It'll pass man, it'll pass." He said.  
  
"Well c'mon and lets go eat." Sirius sighed. James nodded and the two friends walked down to the Great Hall. When they got to the hall Sirius went and sat with the teachers, low and behold Jen was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Jen, I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled. Jen didn't acknowledge him. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Where is Lily?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"For God's sake Jen answer me!" Jen faced Sirius, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"You don't need to be a genius to figure that one out if you have ears." She snapped. It took Sirius a few seconds to figure out what she just said. It clicked when he heard the screaming.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"UH. LET ME THINK. HARRY HAD A QUIDDITCH GAME, THEN A PARTY, AND THEN YOU RAN IN THIS MORNING AND LEFT IN A HUFF!"  
  
"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE, ARROGANT PERSON IN THE WORLD."  
  
"WELL LILY EVANS SO ARE YOU AND YOU'RE A STUCK UP BRAT!"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! STUCK UP MEANS ARROGANT AND I AM NOT THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS MAKE YOUR HAIR LOOK LIKE YOU JUST CAME OFF OF YOUR BROOMSTICK AND YOU DON'T EVEN FLY ANYMORE!"  
  
"I HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN AGES AND I DO TOO FLY!"  
  
"YEA WHEN HARRY'S HOME! AND WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
That was Lily and James yelling at each other in the middle of the hall. McGonagall leaned over to Sirius and said,  
  
"Sirius, I bet you 5 galleons that Lily wins this fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause James doesn't realize that Lily is talking about you now." Sirius' eyes grew wide. He was not going to lose 5 galleons to this old bat.  
  
"JAMES SHE IS TALKING ABOUT ME!" he yelled out. James swerved around.  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yea! So teach her a lesson." James nodded and turned back to his wife. She wasn't there. He turned to Harry.  
  
"Where did your mum go?" he asked. Harry pointed to the head table. James thought she was talking to Jen. Boy was he wrong.  
  
"Snivellus." Lily was over talking to Snape, who had his hand on her shoulder. They seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"Get your greasy hand off my wife." James said, through gritted teeth. All the students were now paying attention. No one ever talked like that to Severus Snape. Not even the students dared to get that nasty with him. Draco and Tanya Malfoy's mouths dropped. Snape looked up.  
  
"Potter." Sirius was to get over there and be by James' side but something was holding him back.  
  
"Jennifer Alexandra get the curse off me now." He said. Jen smirked.  
  
"Fine." The curse was released and Sirius jumped over the table to his friend. Harry and Elektra were over there too.  
  
"Look, you little family is here to save you." Snape said. Elektra glared at him.  
  
"Shut up." She said. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You talk to me like that Miss Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor." He said. Elektra nodded.  
  
"Severus, James you two are adults. Stop acting like children, go and sit before I remove the two of you from the castle." Dumbledore said suddenly.  
  
"Teach your daughter some manners." Snape hissed.  
  
"Clean your hair git." James shot back and walked to the Gryffindor Table. Lily followed but didn't sit by him. Sirius returned to his seat next to Jen, who still wouldn't talk to him, Snape sat back down and kept on glaring at James. The Potter kids went back to the table as well.  
  
A/N: OoO what an amazing chapter. Well that is up to u nice people to decided. Was it a good chapter? Tell me in a review!  
  
~Baby 


	14. The Potter Kids make a Plan, well Sirius...

Chapter Thirteen: The Potter Kids make a Plan, well Sirius Actually  
  
Lily and James hadn't talked at all on Sunday. Lily was given private quarters where no one could find her, well at least she thought so. James slept on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Monday had come and there was still no communications between the couple. Ginny and Harry sat on the couch with Nick and Elektra across from them. It had seemed Nick and Lek had gotten close cause his arm was around her shoulders. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder and the two Potter kids were staring at each other.  
  
"I hate this." Elektra mumbled.  
  
"I have never seen them do this before." Ginny said and Ginny was over the Potter Manor quite often. Harry kept quiet.  
  
"Harry, why are you so quiet?" Elektra asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking. Is that a crime now a days?" Harry snapped. Elektra looked shocked. Her brother never used a tone like that with her. Ginny sat straight up.  
  
"Harry what is the matter with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Like I said I am just thinking." Harry replied. Suddenly Elektra's face lit up.  
  
"I thought you were upset about this. Why are you smiling?" Nick asked.  
  
"Cause I just got an idea. Remember how Dumbledore said the entertainment at the ball is a surprise?" Elektra asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"What does this have to do with Mum and Dad?" he asked. Elektra glared at her brother for not letting her explain.  
  
"Shut up. Well I know who the entertainment is." She said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Hogwarts." Elektra replied, with a grin.  
  
"Pardon?" Nick asked.  
  
"Hogwarts. The students, faculty, and anyone that is in the school during the ball gets to sing." Elektra explained. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"He can't be serious." Ginny said. Elektra nodded.  
  
"Oh he is alright. Dad can sing a song to Mum and then everyone is all giddy again!" she exclaimed. Harry finally got his brain back in order and stared at his sister.  
  
"Lek how do we know Dad can sing, and how do we know he'll even do it, and if he does do it and is good how do we know Mum will take him back?" He asked. Elektra didn't get to reply cause James walked in.  
  
"What are we talking about?" he asked dully.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Nick asked.  
  
"This happened all the time when we were here. They had some ball and the kids sang. That's how we got together. Then all the other times I would make something shoot out of my wand. I know she'll come crawling back to me in a few days. So I don't miss her." James replied. He felt awkward telling the story about how he and his wife started to like each other to an eleven year old, that wasn't even his kid.  
  
"Dad what do you mean that's how you got together?" Harry asked.  
  
"I sang some song to her about love. I walked off the stage and told her she meant more to me than anything in the world. 'Oh James I really do love you!' came out of her mouth. After that it was Happily Ever After." James said. Elektra kept silent through this whole thing.  
  
"What song?" Ginny asked. James raised an eyebrow at his son's girlfriend.  
  
"I don't remember. All I know is that I sang it somewhere else too." He said, and left the tower again.  
  
"Liar." Elektra mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
  
"He knows what the song is. I mean for pity's sake it is their wedding song!" Elektra yelled.  
  
"How would you know you weren't even born!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Remember when we went into the Pen- oh wait you weren't there." Elektra said.  
  
"Wait you went into Dad's Pensive?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"No. Our beloved Padfoot's." Elektra said quietly. Harry slapped his forehead. (which by the way doesn't not have the scar since Sirius had killed Voldemort. Look back in Chapter One or Prologue.)  
  
"You went into Sirius' study!" he yelled.  
  
"Heavens no! The dolt left it out on the table. Jen and Mum went shopping so Sirius decided to take a trip down memory lane. I was taking a nap. I had to be around three. He walked out of the room to use the bathroom and I kind of stepped in cause I had a bad dream. I saw the Pensive and looked in and saw Dad. I yelled Daddy and somehow I was in the thing. Next thing I knew I woke up in the living room!" Elektra explained.  
  
"Where was I in all of this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny's. Dad, Mr. Weasley, and the boys watched you while Mum, Jen, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went shopping. I wanted to go over Sirius' house." Elektra replied.  
  
"Well what is the song?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Can't tell. Or it won't be a surprise!" Lek said.  
  
"Elektra tell me right now or I'm telling Mum you set off a dung bomb in the hallway." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"I forget. Please don't tell Mum! She'll never let me come back and then she'll blame Sirius and tell him he should've been keeping an eye on me!" Elektra whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what else do you have in mind Miss Potter?" a new voice said. Sirius stepped out from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elektra asked innocently.  
  
"Well you broke into my Pensive and planned to get your parents back together by forcing your father to sing in front of the whole entirety of the castle. I think that is a tad harsh young lady, but I like it. Oh and never call me a dolt again. Remember I could take points off from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok number one. I never broke into your Pensive. I was three and you left it out on a table, dolt. And I don't know what I am going to do about Mum and Dad." Elektra said.  
  
"Ok number one. I thought I just said not to call me a dolt. And second of all go with a surprise attack idiot." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok don't call me an idiot my brain is probably more developed than yours is since your fighting with a child. And what do you mean surprise attack?" Elektra asked.  
  
"I won't call you an idiot if you don't call me a dolt and I'm not fighting. As for James and Lily and the singing well sign them up without them noticing." Sirius explained, pacing around the room.  
  
"That's crazy, so crazy it just might work." Elektra said, in a low eerie voice.  
  
"Whoa creepy little sister in room. Note to self: chain her to bed after lessons and dinner. Oh and on weekends." Harry said to himself out loud. (That was pointless but it is late and I get goofy at night.) Sirius stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Ok. Lek, sign your father up and I'll sign Lil up." Sirius said stepping out of the room. They went down to lunch where Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"We have decided to tell the students what the entertainment for the ball is. For those who forgot the ball is in two days. Classes will not be held due to getting ready. The entertainment for the ball is Hogwarts. Anyone at the ball is allowed to sing. On your way out please sign the sheet at the door putting down the song you will sing and your name or names. Thank- you." He said. Amazingly, all the students rushed to put their names on. Elektra was the first one and this is what she put:  
  
NAME: JAMES POTTER  
  
SONG: NOT AVAILABLE, WILL BE A SURPRISE AT THE BALL.  
  
Sirius did his dirty work next. A lot of the girls got excited thinking that he'll be singing and ask one of them to sing with him. He put:  
  
NAME: LILY POTTER  
  
SONG: SURPRISE! I'M NOT LISTING THE SONG! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, WILL KNOW THOUGH!  
  
Elektra looked at Sirius and they nodded. They would go to Dumbledore and tell him their plan. They raced to Dumbledore and told him the plan. Dumbledore nodded and said he would make note of the songs that James and Lily would be singing. Two days past and it was time for the ball!  
  
A/N: I know the songs I'm am putting for James and Lily but I need help with other people. Give me people to sing and some songs they should sing! I really like the things you guys come up with!  
  
~Baby 


	15. Waiting and a Cricket Killing

Chapter Fourteen: Waiting and a Cricket Killing  
  
Harry, Ron, Nick, and Seamus sat in the common room wondering how long it took girls to get ready to go downstairs.  
  
"Is she always like this Harry?" Nick asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Elektra. Does she usually take so long to get ready?" Nick replied.  
  
"Oh. Uh... I don't know. If she is anything like my mother then yeah she'll take a long time to get ready." Harry said distracted by something.  
  
"When did they go upstairs?" Seamus asked, now playing with his dress robes sleeve. Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Two hours and fifteen minutes ago." He replied. Here is what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Elektra, Nick, Ron, Hermione, Catey, and Seamus were all sitting downstairs in the common room. Harry and Elektra were in a heated match of chess; Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were playing gobstones; and Nick, Catey, and Seamus were playing Exploding Snap. Hermione looked at her watch and screamed. Ginny jumped; Elektra knocked over her chess pieces; and Nick, who had got up to go to the dorm for his other deck of Exploding Snap, tripped on a gobstone that had rolled away from the Weasleys and Hermione.  
  
"What in the world did you scream about!" Harry yelled.  
  
"The girls need to go get ready. We have only two and a half hours till the ball begins!" Hermione said, grabbing Catey, Ginny, and Elektra and taking them upstairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
"I really hate it when she does that!" Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Cause she makes it sound likes she is being killed." Ron replied. Just then a blood-curling scream was heard throughout the tower. Harry jumped up and took his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Ron, Seamus, come with me. Matthews stay here. If you see gold sparks flying out of the wall get McGonagall or Dumbledore. If not don't do anything." Harry said quickly, running up the girls' dormitory steps. The screaming was coming from the first year dorms.  
  
"How much do you want to bet it is Elektra?" Harry mumbled. The three boys snickered. Harry finally came to his senses; Voldemort might be in there and could be trying to kill his sister. He ran and slammed the door open. There she was his baby sister. To the side of her was Catey who was on the bed laughing.  
  
"Might be a laughing hex." Seamus said. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed to the middle of the room. A little, not even an inch big cricket was sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"HARRY KILL IT!" Elektra yelled. Harry stared dumbfounded at the cricket and then his sister.  
  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN IVITATION TO SAY MR. HARRY POTTER PLEASE KILL THE KILLER CRICKET STANDING IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER READY TO BITE HER HEAD OFF!" she yelled some more. Ron waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him saying:  
  
Mr. Potter, Please kill the killer cricket standing in front of your sister, ready to bite the helpless child's head off.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
The Department of Cricket Killing,  
  
{We are located at the Gryffindor Tower's 5th year boys dormitory.  
  
Please ask for Seamus Finnigan or Ron Weasley.}  
  
Harry, Ron, and Seamus roared with laughter.  
  
"SHUT UP! HARRY KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS ME!" Elektra screamed again. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped towards the cricket. He picked his foot of the ground and right when he was going to stomp on it, it hopped away.  
  
"HARRY! YOU DOLT NOW IT IS RUNNING AMUCK IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" she screamed.  
  
"Will you shut up! Get ready, I'll be back when it's dead!" Harry said, marching out of the dorm. He appeared only seconds later.  
  
"It was right outside the door. Now get dressed. And be quick about it." He said. He went back downstairs with Ron and Seamus in tow. Nick was standing there.  
  
"What was it?" he asked.  
  
"A cricket." Seamus laughed. Nick rolled his eyes and the four boys went and got ready. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still can believe she screamed over a cricket." Seamus said. Harry nodded and pulled on his dress robes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.  
  
"Harry will you stop? You are acting like a girl." A new voice said. He turned around to see his father. James was wearing midnight blue robes and his hair was still messy as usual.  
  
"You look nice too Dad." Harry mumbled. Sirius appeared only seconds later wearing robes close to James' color.  
  
"You two look like twins." Someone said. Elektra had decided to come downstairs. She was dressed in scarlet robes that went with her hair, which was half up half down and the hair that was up was coming down in curly cues. The robes shoulder hung off her arm. (Do you know wat I mean?)  
  
"Go back upstairs and change!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time. Elektra shook her head and grabbed Nick. James looked shocked.  
  
"Go and change before I carry you up and dress you myself." He said.  
  
"She looks fine Dad, and remember Sirius, Ron, you, and me will have an eye on the two of them." Harry said. James finally backed down and let his daughter go. Catey came down next looking like Elektra but her hair was all up and the ponytail was curled and curly cues were coming down around her face. Her robes were blue. Seamus smiled.  
  
"Shall we? Or is Mr. Potter going to stop me too?" Catey asked. James laughed.  
  
"Nope you two look good. Go ahead." He said. Next Hermione came. She looked a lot like what she did last year in the Yule Ball. Ron and Hermione left and then it was just Harry waiting. James sat on one side of his son and Sirius took the other.  
  
"You shouldn't even have a girlfriend. All women do is complain, complain, complain. 'James I broke a nail I have to go to get it fixed. Give me some money.' I mean she is a witch why not just fix it with magic." James huffed. Obviously he was mad that Lily hadn't come back yet.  
  
"Well me and Jen are good. We kissed and made up a few hours ago." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lucky you. I'll see you downstairs Harry." He sighed and walked out. Sirius left a few minutes after and then Harry was all alone in the common room.  
  
"What's a handsome guy like you sitting in a room by yourself?" a voice said.  
  
"My girlfriend seems to not want to come down to go to a ball." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" the voice said and Ginny came downstairs. Her hair was up and her bangs came down around her face, curled. Her robes were a pretty color of lilac.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked as they walked out of the common room.  
  
"Why aren't you happy with the way I look?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No I love how you look I'm just shocked that it took so long. I mean you're a witch why not just use magic to do all of that?" Harry replied. He made a mental note to himself that he seemed to be turning into his father.  
  
"Well I did, but I had to go through some hairstyles that I like and I finally settled on this one." Ginny said. Harry nodded and bumped into the person in front of him. Sirius and Jen.  
  
"Watch it Mr. Potter. You'll wrinkle my robes." Sirius said. Harry and Ginny laughed. The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone filed in.  
  
A/N: YAY! That chapter is done now I am off to work on my newest chapter.  
  
Review please!  
  
~Baby 


	16. BacktoSchool Ball and James Sings

A/N: Thanks:  
  
Fawn: Thanks for the suggestion I'll keep the song in mind!  
  
The song James is going to sing I believe belongs to Chicago. I'm not sure so DON'T SUE!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Back-To-School Ball and James Sings!  
  
The doors opened and students and faculty began to filter into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny got a table next to Nick and Elektra. James, Sirius, and Jen went and sat a few tables away. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"The ball has begun. For our first entertainer for the night we have a surprise act. He is.......... JAMES POTTER!" He said. James sat dumbstruck. Sirius and Elektra went up to him and yelled,  
  
"SURPRISE! Go and sing!" James went pale as he realized this was their idea.  
  
"What am I even singing?" he asked. Elektra leaned over and said something in his ear. He went even paler.  
  
"Sonorous." James whispered, pointing his wand at his throat. He walked up to a little stage they had set up and sat on a stool. Lily stared at him. She knew what he was singing. Harry grabbed Ginny and dragged her onto the dance floor. Nick and Elektra went too and so did Sirius and Jen and a lot of other people.  
  
Tonight it's very clear and we're both standing here There's so many things I want to say I will always love you I will never leave you alone Sometimes I just forget say things I might regret It breaks my heart to see you crying I don't want to lose you I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who would fight for your honor I'll be the hero you're dreaming of We'll live forever knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
You keep me standing tall You help me through it all I'm always strong when you're beside me I have always needed you I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who would fight for your honor I'll be the hero you're dreaming of We'll live forever knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
Just like a knight in shining armor From a long time ago Just in time I will save the day Take you to my castle far away  
  
I am the man who will fight for your honor I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of We're gonna live forever knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
We live forever knowing together That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
We did it all for love  
  
The whole hall began to applaud. James looked at Lily to see if she got the message. She just stared at him. He walked off stage. He went over to her table.  
  
"Please say something." James murmured.  
  
"James I don't know what to say." Lily sighed. James gave a sigh.  
  
"I'll be around. Probably back up there thanks to Elektra and Sirius." He said and walked away. Lily stared at where James was sitting. Elektra was watching from over Nick's shoulder. She walked over to Sirius.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"My parents. Why won't they make up?" Elektra said. Sirius closed his eyes for a minute and got a flashback.  
  
James had just finished singing his song and stared at Lily. She was sitting with Jen. She wasn't even looking at the stage.  
  
"Lily, please talk to me." James said, when he got over to her table.  
  
"James when are you going to get it? I don't like you. It was really nice of you to try and win me over by singing but it isn't going to work on me. I'm sorry." Lily said, not meeting James' eyes.  
  
"Well if you change your mind I'll be in the gardens. Come and drop by. I might be half frozen but I will still hear you." James said quietly, but rudely.  
  
Sirius looked over at Lily and she looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"Stay here. I'll go talk to your dad. Remember the song your mum is going to sing and make sure she goes up there!" he said, standing up. Elektra went over to Lily.  
  
"Mum, do you think you could just take Daddy back? I mean he sang a song for you. I would love for someone to sing to me. Anyway I think I'll sit here for a few minutes." Elektra said.  
  
"Lek, did your father tell you to come up here and talk to me?" Lily asked. Elektra rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Mum." She said. Dumbledore had come back up onstage to announce the next act.  
  
A/N: Who is singing next? I KNOW! Review and you'll know too! 


	17. Lily Sings

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story!!!!!!!!! The next song belongs to LeAnn Rimes  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Lily Sings!  
  
The students watched anxiously as Dumbledore walked back onstage. Elektra watched her mother, waiting to see her face when her name is going to be called. Meanwhile Sirius had somehow obtained the Marauder's Map from Harry.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said, tapping the map with his wand. Once the whole map had appeared, Sirius looked around for his best friend.  
  
"James Potter, James Potter. Aha! There you are. In the gardens like I suspected." Sirius muttered to himself. He walked to the gardens and found James lying on a bench with his glasses off and his eyes closed.  
  
"Prongs what ever will we do with you?" Sirius asked. James opened his eyes.  
  
"Get Lily to take me back. I was wrong. She won't come crawling back. I do this to many times." He said, putting his glasses back on.  
  
"Man you need to march back in there and say, 'Lily I love you with all my heart please forgive me darling.'" Sirius said. James stared at him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? I already sang our wedding song to her but that wasn't enough. I think I should get a divorce!" he yelled. Sirius leaned back in his seat.  
  
"James, James, James. Just hurry and go back in there. I promise that she'll listen to you!" he said. James finally gave in. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thank-you." He said. They walked back in and Dumbledore was reading who was singing next.  
  
"Next we will have Lily Potter singing I Need You." He read. James' mouth dropped open. Lily sat in her seat, paler then James was when his name was called.  
  
"Mum, aren't you going to go up?" Elektra asked. Lily stared at the stage and then at all the kids and teachers that were getting up to dance. Lily took a deep breath and stood up. She walked up to the stage and the lights dimmed.  
  
"Oh God." She said to herself.  
  
I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
  
I've always needed something  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
You're my only reason  
  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds, rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
Lily looked around and saw James sitting in the seat she had. He was smiling. She grinned, took a bow, and walked to her seat.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter." She said.  
  
"That was beautiful." James said.  
  
"Why thank-you." Lily said.  
  
"Does this mean you'll take me back?" James asked. Lily thought for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Yea I guess so." She said. James grinned and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
A/N: Awww! That was such a great ending. Well the next chapter is under construction. I really need a song for Sirius to sing to Jen. Please give me some ideas and I'll sort through them.  
  
~*Baby*~ 


	18. Catey and Seamus Talk

A/N: OMG I know its been such a longggg time but I haven't been able to log in. Well thanks to Fawn for reviewing, yea I used your song! No I haven't heard Idiot Boyfriend, well not yet at least but here is the next chappie!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Catey and Seamus Talk  
  
More people sang and the night when on. When they were dancing, Catey and Seamus got into an interesting conversation.  
  
"So how is Mum?" Catey asked.  
  
"She is fine. She misses you like crazy." Seamus replied. Catey sighed.  
  
"Well I miss her too. And I miss my twin as well." Catey said, staring at Seamus.  
  
"Hey we aren't supposed to be talking about this." He said, but kissed her cheek. A few feet away were Ginny and Harry. Ginny had her head leaning up against Harry's neck with his chin rested in her hair. She had seen the kiss Seamus had given Catey.  
  
"Harry! Seamus just kissed Catey!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Gin, Catey is 11 and Seamus is 15. I don't think anything is going on." Harry replied. Ginny rolled her eyes. Catey and Seamus were still talking.  
  
"Did you ever tell anyone about you family?" Seamus asked.  
  
"No. Have you ever told anyone you have a twin who is a first year student and should be a fifth year?" Catey asked.  
  
"Catey quiet about that. Mum still has dreams, seeing you in that bed. You were in a coma for four years. The Death Eaters are still out there hoping you're still alive so they can finish the job." Seamus said. Catey shook her head.  
  
"Mum put a thing in the Daily News saying I died. Then Deborah and Tommy came and took me now I am at Hogwarts where no one can hurt me! Stop worrying Seamus I can take care of myself!" she said.  
  
"Yea and what about Malfoy? His father is a Death Eater. He could be hearing us and could report back to his father!" Seamus said.  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you later." Catey sighed. Ginny was still watching them.  
  
"Harry, they fought!" she said.  
  
"Ginny, a lot of people fight. It isn't odd." Harry replied.  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey, why is Malfoy's little sister staring at Elektra?" she said. Harry looked at the younger Malfoy. She was looking at Elektra.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she is jealous that Elektra has a cuter date than her." Harry answered. Tanya's date was Goyle. Draco wouldn't let her go with anyone else.  
  
"Oh we have to go." He added. Ginny nodded and they left.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm what is going on??????? 


	19. Harry and Giny sing

Disclaimer: James' song belongs to Peter Cetera, Lily's song belongs to LeAnn Rimes, and Harry and Ginny's song belongs to Frank Sinatra.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Harry and Ginny Sing  
  
Dumbledore was back onstage and smiled.  
  
"Now we have two people singing. Both Gryffindors so please give a big round of applause to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley singing Fly me to The Moon." He said. Everyone began to clap. Harry came out in a fedora hat and Ginny came out in a dress. (A/n: one like Renee Zellweger wore in Down with Love when they were singing 'Here's to Love'. That's where I got the song from.)  
  
Harry:  
  
Fly me to the moon.  
  
Let me play among the stars.  
  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
In other words, hold my hand.  
  
In other words baby kiss me.  
  
*Ginny comes over and kisses his cheek. Harry grins and the audience laughs*  
  
Ginny:  
  
Fill my heart with and let me sing forever more.  
  
You are all I long all I worship and adore.  
  
In other words please be true.  
  
Both:  
  
In other words I love you.  
  
*The two begin swing dancing on the stage*  
  
Harry:  
  
Fill my heart with song let me sing forever more  
  
You are all I long for all I worship and adore  
  
In other words, please be true  
  
In other words  
  
In other words  
  
I love  
  
Both:  
  
You!  
  
*Ginny took the fedora off Harry's head and put it on her own and ends up in Harry's arms*  
  
The whole audience began to applaud. The act was amazing. The two walked off stage and came back dressed in their clothes they wore at the beginning of the ball. Elektra came up to them first.  
  
"Where did you ever come up with that song?" she asked.  
  
"I found old records in the attic over the summer when we were at Grandma and Grandpa Evans. I guess one of the liked whoever was the guy who sang the song." Harry replied. Elektra nodded. Lily had heard the whole thing.  
  
"That's not just some guy that was Frank Sinatra's song you sang. Your grandmother played that song so many times when I was young I thought I'd die. I was so happy when I moved in with your father! No more Sinatra in the morning. But today I just went back to my childhood. But it was very good. Where'd you get the fedora?" she said. Harry laughed.  
  
"I found it in Sirius' trunk when we got here." He said.  
  
"That's not Sirius'. That's James'. Sirius stole it from him in 7th year. If you don't believe me look in the inside of the hat. JP is stitched in one side of the brim." Lily said. Elektra grabbed the hat from Harry, not believing her mother. Sure enough on the inside of the hat it had JP. James walked over.  
  
"Hey that's my hat!" he said.  
  
"We found out already." Harry said and Elektra threw the hat at him. James fit it nicely on his messy hair. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"You look like an idiot." Someone said. James turned around to see Snape. Elektra reached up and took the hat from her father and put it on her head.   
  
"At least I can put a hat on my head without worrying that it'll fall off from all the grease I have in my hair." He replied.  
  
"James." Lily said, cautiously. Snape turned to look her over. She had on scarlet dress robes and had her hair coming down in curls around her face.  
  
"Lily you look ravishing as always. Bet Potter didn't tell you that you look good. Oh that's right he sang a song to get you to come back. A real man would've----" WHACK! Lily's fist collided with the side of his face.  
  
"Enough is enough. I feel like I'm dealing with my children. 'Your hair is greasy.' 'You're a git.' I don't have a reason to punch James now because he is right. Your hair is greasy that's why my fist just slid off you head without knocking you unconscious! And one, James did tell me I was gorgeous and no woman could ever take my place, two, that song was our wedding song, and I missed my husband too much over a stupid fight, and three James is a real man." Lily yelled. Snape looked at her, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Lily there was no reason for that outburst." He said.  
  
"Yea there was! You keep bugging the poor woman to leave James! And she's right she should feel like she is dealing with her children or should I say child cause I have to agree with James and Lil that your hair is greasy and I'm sure that everyone in this school, besides Draco and Tanya Malfoy who kiss your butt so they can get good grades, agrees with us." A new person said.  
  
"Black. Of course, Potter would get you to spy on his wife, not trusting her to go around the school and I never said anything of that sort. I must go. Have a nice evening." Snape said. James was staring at Lily with amazement.   
  
"Lily, why did you do that? I mean I thought you and Snivellus were best buds!" he said. Lily shook her head.  
  
"He kept bugging me to meet him down in the dungeons and he would start discussing you. And my only bud is Jen." Lily said. James smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." He said. Lily nodded. Sirius suddenly slipped out of the room.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Where are you going?" James yelled, but Sirius didn't hear him. 


End file.
